Strawberry taste and tattoos
by HamanoAsuka
Summary: [Shounenai] Upcoming tests in school makes Ichigo gather up a studygroup. The last to be invited is Renji, who says he has better things to do. But in the end he shows up and gets to learn something new about himself and about Ichigo.
1. Studygroup

Disclaimer: I certainly DON'T own Bleach and it most certainly owns me. Right now, as I am writing this, I'm downloading the latest episode. And I know that after I've seen it, I will wish that a week could pass by in a day so that I could see the next episode.

Anyways. This story is dedicated to my best friend. Hope you enjoy it! And it was intended to be a one-shot, but I actually already written two more chapters, apart from this one. But they are written by hand, so it will take some time before I can put them up. Not to long though. A few days or so. Well, that's all. Enjoy everyone!

Chapter One - Study-group.

* * *

He looked at the note that slowly descended to his desk. Then his eyes turned toward the orange-haired boy, who had been the one to drop it there. 

"What the heck is that?"

"My address. Can't you read?"

"You little brat! What am I suppose to do with your address. I don't remember even asking for it."

"A few of us are gathering on Wednesday to study to the upcoming tests."

"And? Get to the point today."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to invite you. It's just that the others thought I should, since you're a part of our class now. At least it's suppose to look that way. And honestly, maybe you should come, 'cause your math stinks."

"Well your grammar is even worse. Or so I heard from Ikkaku. Besides I don't have time for that."

"Like I care. It's not like I will miss you."

Ichigo walked away. Renji picked up the note, looked at it for a few seconds, before he crumpled it and threw it at the direction of the trashcan. It missed by a couple of centimeters.

"Fuck!"

* * *

Leaves were falling and the town had a scent of autumn. Colors whirled as the leaves blew by. Renji wrapped his coat tighter. "_Man, it sure is getting cold._" He increased his speed. Not only was it getting cold. The wind blew hard and on the radio they had announced warnings about a storm coming in. 

Suddenly he stopped. He had reached his destination. He pressed the button and heard a strange sound on the other side of the door. The door flew open and in the doorway stood a black-haired man with blood running from his nose.

"Yes?"

Renji stared at the man.

"I'm… a friend of Ichigo's. I…"

"Yes! One more for the study group. Wonder how many he invited? Come in, come in."

He pulled in Renji, tore of Renji's coat and hung it with all the others.

"So you're a friend of my son. I suppose you're in his class. Ever been here before? Have you met my daughters?"

Renji didn't even have time to open his mouth, before the man yelled out loud.

"Yuzu! Karin!"

Two girls showed up in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Yuzu, tell Ichigo another of his friends have arrived."

"Yes!"

The girl went upstairs.

"Karin, this is another friend of Ichigo. I'm so happy to see that you all have so many friends."

The girl didn't seem all that interested either in Renji or what her father had just said.

"Renji! I thought you said you had too much else to do?"

Renji looked at the orange-haired boy, who had gotten halfway down the stairs.

"I got bored."

Ichigo looked skeptical at Renji.

"Yeah, whatever! Just take your shoes of and come upstairs."

"Ichigo! Are you not introducing me to your friend?"

"Like hell I would. He suffered badly enough just being born. The least I can do to ease the pain of his life is to keep you from him."

"And what is that suppose to mean," said Renji.

"I said you suffered badly enough being born. I mean with that ridiculous hair-color and your skills in math. It's no wonder you've tattooed your whole body, in hope that no one will notice the two first things."

"Why you… I'm going to kill you!"

Ichigo saw the change in Renji's attitude and escaped upstairs with Renji just one step after. Both stormed into Ichigo's room, which was already full with some of their classmates. Inoue, Tatsuki and Rukia sat on the bed. Sitting on the floor were Chad, Asano and Kojima.

"Renji-kun," Inoue waved frenetic.

The others just nodded, and Renji nodded back.

"Sit where ever there's space. If you can find a space big enough to fit you and you ego;" said Ichigo smiling.

Renji threw one of his schoolbooks at Ichigo.

"Hey!"

The rest of the group laughed. When it they all had settled down, Renji took a look at everyone.

"I thought there would be more."

"Well, I asked Ishida, but he refused. You know how he is. And it's supposed to be a study-group and not a study-class."

Renji snorted and treathened Ichigo with throwing another book.

"Anyway, let's pick up where we were before we got interrupted. Inoue-san, it was your time to ask the questions."

Inoue fumbled a little with her books, dropped them and picked them up, just to drop them again. When she finally got a grip of the one book she needed, all the nervousness went away and soon they were all involved in the unspoken competition of showing of, by answering the most questions.

* * *

"Anyone want something to drink?" 

Ichigo stood up, waiting for a reply. There were some nods and low yes coming from his classmates.

"Right. Any volunteer to help me carry?"

Renji got up on his feet. "_At least I'll get away from this for a while_", he thought and they both went downstairs. Well downstairs, Ichigo went through the fridge, searching for something. The Ichigo's little sister Yuzu came into the room.

"Oni-san, could you put the dishes away, so that I can start dinner?"

"Since it's you who's asking, Yuzu, I guess I can do that."

"Thank you Oni-san. I'm just going to the convenient store to pick up some things."

She went out of the room and Ichigo smiled. She was the best little sister you could ever have. Always smiling.

"Where does this go," asked Renji who had already picked up a bowl from the plate rack.

"Over there, third shelf," said Ichigo noticeably shocked that the magenta-haired shinigami had volunteered in helping him with this to.

"Right."

Renji could feel Ichigo's eyes following him as he went to put the bowl back into its place. As he turned to Ichigo again, he saw that he had been right, since he was still following Renji with his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then quit staring at me. Can't help that I'm this beautiful, but having you staring at me gives me the creeps."

Ichigo snorted and before Renji even had noticed any movement, he was pushed up against the wall.

"You're not that beautiful, but there is certainly something special about you today," said Ichigo, before he pressed his lips against Renji's.

It only lasted a few seconds and when Ichigo pulled away, he went back to the dishes like nothing had happened. Renji on the other hand, was in such a shock that he couldn't even move. He just stood there, against the wall, paralyzed. Ichigo had almost finished putting away the dishes when Renji finally got his motor skills back.

"H-how… how d-dare you… k-ki… I'm going to kill you!"

Ichigo looked up at the stuttering shinigami. Renji's face was all red, but Ichigo couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. Either way he laughed.

"Just a little redder and I think it would match your hair-color just perfectly."

At this Renji snapped and aimed straight at Ichigo's face. Though Ichigo had anticipated just that and he easily dodged. But this only angered Renji even more. He attacked once again and missed yet again.

"Gee, It's impossible to leave the two of you alone for even the shortest time."

Both Renji and Ichigo looked at Rukia, who had just spoken. Behind her stood the rest of the study-group.

"We figured there was something going on, since you took such time. What were you fighting about this time?"

Renji's face, which had settled down, blushed up again.

"Nothing!"

"Really?"

Rukia looked from the blushing Renji to the smiling Ichigo.

"I don't really believe you, but I will not dig deeper into this. By the way, what's taking so long? You went down like twenty minutes ago."

"Yuzu asked me to put away the dishes."

"Well you seem to be finished with that. Let's get back to studying."

Ichigo picked out some glasses and then he looked at Renji.

"You came down to help. Will you take that jug over there," he said and nodded toward the green and blue striped jug on the counter.

Renji cursed at Ichigo, but did as he was asked. He picked up the jug, stormed past everybody and went upstairs. The rest of them just stared as he hurried away.

"And nothing happened?"

"Apparently, no," said Ichigo and smiled wide.

"You two are hiding something. And I will find out what."

They all went upstairs and found Renji already buried in his books.

* * *

"Bye, Kurosaki-kun," Inoue waved and smiled 

"Bye, Inoue, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki just nodded back. Ichigo closed the door and went upstairs again. When he got to the top of the stairs, he met Rukia.

"Rukia."

"I think I'm going to hit the sack. See you in the morning."

"Yeah."

Ichigo went on to his room and just as he was to open the door, it opened from the inside, causing Ichigo to stumble forward. He crashed into Renji and then they both fell to the floor. Renji groaned, since he was the one who ended up underneath Ichigo and took most of the fall.

"Well isn't this an interesting situation," said Ichigo with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk of your face and get of me!"

"Don't feel like it."

He leaned down and kissed Renji. This time he wasn't satisfied with just a simple kiss. With his tongue he forced Renji's lips apart. Renji put his hands on Ichigo's chest to push him away, but he couldn't find the strength to do that. He found himself welcoming Ichigo and took the next step and deepened the kiss. When Ichigo noticed this he pulled away and looked at Renji. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"The door is open," said Renji with a hoarse voice.

"I know. I'll close it. But know that once it's closed it won't open until the morning."

"Then close the damn door."

"Are you sure?"

Renji glared at the orange-haired boy. Then he pushed himself up to a sitting position and kissed Ichigo. This time the kiss got so intense that they both had to draw deep breaths when they finally parted.

"Close the door."

* * *

"You stayed over, Renji?" 

Rukia looked puzzled.

"Yeah! Could you pass the bread, Rukia."

She did as she was asked. When she had passed the bread she took her eyes of Renji and looked at Ichigo instead.

"Both of you look tired. Did you stay up all night studying?"

Renji's face went scarlet in two seconds and he quickly turned it toward the table. Ichigo smiled.

"Not really."

* * *

End of chapter one.


	2. Snowflake feelings

Disclaimer: I certainly DON'T own Bleach and it most certainly owns me. And last episode was wonderful and I couldn't stop laughing.

Well, this story is still dedicated to my best friend. It's for her sake that I stayed up last night and typed this chapter into the computer.

Chapter Two - Snowflake feelings

* * *

Two weeks had past and the images of the particular night still burned before Renji's eyes. Two weeks, fifteen hours and forty-seven minutes. And nothing more had happened. Ichigo hadn't even said anything, besides the usual 'good morning'. 

Renji was confused. He didn't know how he felt of it all. He didn't understand Ichigo's silence. He had no idea of what to do next. All his emotions and thoughts were out of control and he knew who there was to blame. He cursed silently, and then looked over to Ichigo's bench. There he was, sitting with his face turned away from Renji. No sign of him even trying to look at Renji. This angered Renji, since Ichigo had been the one to take that first step and now it was like Renji didn't even exist.

Of course the thought that it might not have been more then a one-night-stand had crossed Renji's mind a few times. And if that was so, then Renji knew he had to deal with that too and figure out his feelings about that also.

He looked out through the window. It was white as far as he could see. The snow had started falling two days ago and was still falling. It was beautiful; you had to admit that, even if you didn't like snow. And Renji was no big fan of snow. Still he found it fascinating to look at the flakes twirl. And today they really twirled, like his feelings.

"Abarai-kun?"

Renji pulled himself back to the classroom and looked around to see who had just called for him.

"It's very good that you are here, Abarai-kun. But it would be even better if you paid attention," said the teacher.

A few classmates laughed silently and there where some whispers. Renji felt a little embarrassed. _"What the hell's wrong with me?"_ The he realized that one of those who weren't laughing was Ichigo. He didn't even look at him. Not even now. This irritated Renji a lot.

The rest of the lesson he managed to concentrate at least a little. He wasn't really sure what it had been about, but he could probably borrow someone's notes.

* * *

Renji stood by the window the whole break and watched it snow outside. He had absolutely no intention of going out unless he really had to. Not only did he hate snow. He hated the feeling of being cold too. 

"Abarai-kun?"

Renji interrupted his thoughts and turned to the one who had just called his name. It was Inoue and she looked quite worried.

"Yes, Inoue-san?"

"I… I just wanted to ask how you are doing."

Renji got startled by the question and wasn't really sure on how to answer.

"I guess I'm fine."

She smiled weakly.

"Good."

"Why do you ask?"

She hesitated.

"I just… Well… You and Kurosaki-kun… You both seem to space out a lot lately. Did anything happen?"

_"And this is coming from Inoue?"_

"No-nothing at all," stuttered Renji and blushed. He turned away quickly and hoped that she had missed the blush.

"O-okay. Well, bye for now."

She smiled and walked away.

"No, nothing happened. At least not since that night," Renji whispered and looked out the window once again.

* * *

Renji was dead-tired, but he still couldn't sleep. All his thoughts just twirled and screamed for attention. He sat up in his bed. He felt like the walls tried to suffocate him. _"Man, I have to get out of here, before I go insane."_ He put on his shinigami clothing and jumped out the window. Maybe he could find some hollow to fight, to get his mind on something else than Ichigo. 

He was very unlucky, since it seemed like the hollows thought it was to cold to be outside. And it was cold, Renji kept himself moving all the time, and still he froze. He moved back to his room and spent the rest of the night staring at the roof, feeling suffocated.

* * *

The next day at school Renji was even more tired. No wonder, since he hadn't slept for days and last night was no exception. 

He had fallen asleep on the first class and it had felt so good, until their teacher had banged a book in his head. Because of that he had to write a 2 page composition about why you should sleep at night and not in class. In the next class he couldn't stay focused and at lunchtime he couldn't even get one bite down. That, of course, resulted in even worse concentration in the following class. He paid absolutely no attention to the teacher and filled his books with meaningless doodles.

When the break finally came, he didn't even bother to rise from the chair. What was the point when they would be in the same room after the break to! He looked up and saw Rukia walk up to him.

"Renji. What's the matter with you?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night. In fact I got none at all."

"No, that's not it. You've been acting strange ever since that day when we all were at Ichigo and studied."

"Well, I haven't slept well since then."

"No, that's still not it. It's like you're hiding some big secret and it's eating you from inside."

Renji looked into Rukia's eyes. Why did she have to be so right?

"No secrets. Just not enough sleep."

"Renji…"

"Not enough sleep, I said! Now leave me alone."

She took a last look at the friend she had known for so long, before she turned and walked out of the classroom. Renji watched her walk out and sighed. She had been so right and still he just couldn't tell her. He'd just lied to her. Feelings of shame came creeping, but he pushed them away.

* * *

When Renji finally got back home, he crashed into the bed and even though he was really tired, he could not sleep. It was as it had been for the last weeks. As soon as he got alone all the thoughts came intruding and soon there was only one thing on his mind. Once again he felt like the walls tried to suffocate him. He opened a window, but it didn't make any difference. The fresh air didn't wash away the thoughts nor did they make him feel less suffocated. He tried to ignore the feelings, and when that wasn't possible he picked up some school work. But his focus was as bad as it had been the entire day and he threw them back into his schoolbag. 

He crashed onto bed again and tried to sleep. After a few hours of turning back and forth, he realized that he wouldn't get any sleep tonight either. So he put on he shinigami clothes and jumped out the window.

* * *

After two hours of constant movement, in order to stay warm, Renji strongly considered turning back to his room. At least it was warm there. But the memory of the feeling of being suffocated reminded him why he had gone out in the first place. He stopped and looked up at the stars. _"What's wrong with me?"_ Deep down he knew the answers to all his questions. He just didn't want to recognize them, admit that the feelings were true. Maybe they would go away then. _"Who am I trying to fool?"_ He kept looking at the stars. 

After being still a while, he started freezing. He got back into movement and patrolled around town. There was no structure in his patrol, so he ended up more then twice in some places and some places he didn't even visit. Not that he noticed anyway, since his head was full of thoughts. He just ran and jumped randomly and soon he got to a familiar place. He knew why he had ended up there. It was his heart telling him to deal with all the questions. He jumped up to Ichigo's window. It was open a little, so he pushed it open, jumped in and closed the window after him.

It was dark and all Renji heard was the soft, regular breathing of the one in the bed. He looked at Ichigo. _"How the hell can he sleep, when I can barely eat?"_

"You sure took a lot of time. I was expecting you a lot sooner."

Renji jumped up in surprise.

"You… you were supposed to be sleeping."

"Well I am not."

Ichigo sat up in his bed. He looked straight at Renji. For a while all they did was look at each other. Then Ichigo got up, walked up to Renji and tore of the upper body part of the shinigami outfit. He put his hands on Renji's bare chest and caressed it a little, before he moved in and kissed Renji. The kiss quickly grew more intense and when they parted they could not stay apart for to long. When they parted the second time, Ichigo pushed Renji away a little bit and looked him in the eyes.

"I had almost given up hope that you would come. I thought that you had begun to regret what happened that night."

He touched Renji's chest once again.

"When you didn't talk to me I thought that last time was only a… a… well…"

"A one-night-stand?"

Renji nodded. Ichigo smiled and with a quick movement he removed Renji's hair-band. Renji's hair fell down over his shoulders and Ichigo wasn't slow to burry his hands in it.

"You will never be a one-night-stand, Renji. I just wanted to give you time to think. It didn't really seem like you thought it through that day, before you asked me to close the door. And I didn't want you to go through with something you would regret later."

Ichigo kissed Renji and slowly he brought him closer and closer to the bed, until they both collapsed on the bed together.

* * *

Later, when Ichigo had fallen asleep, Renji, still awake, looked up at the ceiling. Images of what just had gone on in that room flashed before his eyes and he both blushed and smiled. Now he had all the answers he needed. 

"I love you, Ichigo," was the last thing he said before he fell asleep. Beside him, with his arms around Renji's waist and his eyes still closed, Ichigo smiled at the words.

* * *

End of chapter two


	3. Mistakes and suicide

Disclaimer: I certainly DON'T own Bleach and it most certainly owns me. And I absolutely hate waiting for a week to pass before the next episode.

This chapter is for **KitaiShinsei **, who somehow read my mind about this chapter.

Note: I started thinking about the age of Ichigo. I mean in the beginning of the real story, he's 15. But they go away to soul society on their summer vacation and Ichigo's birthday is 7th of July, so he should be 16 when school starts again. Shouldn't he?

Chapter 3 – Mistakes and suicide

* * *

Renji was woken up by something soft being pressed against his lips. He opened his eyes and realized that it was Ichigo who had just kissed him. He smiled and kissed him back. 

"Good morning, Renji."

"Well, with that kind of wake-up-call, how can it be a bad morning?"

Ichigo smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Renji answered it with a smile. This morning was the best in a very long time. Although the last few days was not far away from snatching that first place. Renji moved closer.

"Renji. We have to stop now. We have to go to school."

Renji totally ignored him and lowered himself soWakisashi Girl that he could kiss Ichigo's neck.

"Renji…"

Once again Renji ignored Ichigo. He caressed Ichigo's chest and kissed him again. This time Ichigo's defense was down and he gave in. The kiss got deeper and more intense.

Suddenly the door flew wide open.

"Ichigo! You better wake up now. You already missed breakfast. If you don't hurry up, you'll be…"

Rukia stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Re…nji…"

Her face went blood-red and hers was not the only one.

"I… I… I…", Rukia stuttered.

"Out!" screamed Ichigo.

Rukia was paralyzed.

"OUT!"

Ichigo took one of his pillows and threw it at Rukia.

"Get! Out! NOW!"

Rukia slammed the door shut and Ichigo could hear her steps as she quickly descended down the stairs.

"Well that was the end of that secret."

He looked at Renji, who had frozen by the shock. He was still as red as before and his lips were shaking. Ichigo kissed him softly to calm him down.

"Renji, calm down. It really wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad! Where you in an other room, or what? She… she saw us."

Renji got out of the bed and quickly put on his clothes.

"She was bound to find out sooner or later. Or did you honestly think that we could keep it a secret forever? I don't believe that you're that good in keeping secrets."

"Oh, shut up!"

"I'm actually surprised that we made it through a week of midnight visits, without being discovered. I didn't even want to keep it a secret. Renji, I love you and I want everyone to know."

Renji, who had been silent for a while now, felt how tears were filling up and he fought them with every fiber of his body. It was the first time Ichigo actually said the words out loud, but he couldn't have picked a worse time. Renji wished that he was just dreaming and that when he woke up, everything would be as it had been the last week. Just him and Ichigo. Just the two of them waking up together.

Ichigo stood up.

"Come here," he said and wrapped Renji in his arms. "So she knows. I think it's better that way."

"But she wasn't supposed to find out this way."

"Does it really matter?"

Renji pushed Ichigo away.

"Of course it does! But you wouldn't understand that, would you? After all you're just a stupid human! You lived for sixteen years, of which you might remember thirteen. I've lived for much longer then that. I know what I'm talking about. And you don't. You're just a 'human'. What do you know of friendship and love? You know NOTHING of what we have been trough, Rukia and I. And you will never understand that!"

"Renji…"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it! Just… just leave me alone!"

With those words he escaped the room through the window and left Ichigo still sitting on the bed.

* * *

"Does anyone know where Abarai-kun is? Kurosaki? Kuchiki? Anyone?" 

No one spoke, since no one knew anything. Well both Rukia and Ichigo knew why he was absent, but even they hadn't the slightest idea of where he was hiding.

"Maybe he's sick," said their teacher and scribbled something down on a paper.

* * *

Renji stared forward. He hated this feeling of being lost. Not knowing what to do, how to act or how to feel. Everything had felt so right, until Rukia had entered the room. After that everything had seemed so wrong and forbidden. But that wasn't the real problem. The real problem was all the horrible things he had said to Ichigo. He felt so embarrassed. Not much of it had been true. And the things that really were true, Renji had twisted a little. Deep down he too wanted to tell everyone. But that actually meant telling everyone. Not having them walk in on him and Ichigo. 

Right now he was angry at everybody. At Rukia for storming in like that. At Ichigo for saying that it wasn't that big of a deal. And at himself for reacting the way he did and for saying all those horrible things.

And now he didn't know how to move forward from here. He didn't know how to move toward Ichigo. He must have been really hurt by hearing Renji say those things.

"_Damn. I've ruined it all. As I do with all I touch. He's probably better of without me."

* * *

_

"Ichigo. I'm really sorry about this morning. I'm really, really sorry."

"I'm not the one that needs to hear that. Shouldn't you be out looking for him?"

Rukia lowered her head.

"I have looked. He just doesn't want to be found."

Ichigo studied her as she explained how she had searched everywhere.

"I thought you were the expert on sensing spirit power. How come you can't sense his now?" Ichigo stopped and thought for a while. "And how come you haven't noticed him sneaking into my room every night in about a week now?"

"I can't help it that your spirit power drowns everyone else's once you're close. You really should learn to control it. And the answer to your first question is that he's hiding his spirit power. He doesn't want to be found."

"It's all your fault he's even gone in the first place, you know that right!"

"Of course I do. And I've already said I'm sorry."

"And I told you, it's not me that needs to hear those words. I've already forgiven you."

Rukia smiled

"Thank you."

"Just drop it now and find Renji and apologize to him."

"I will. And thank you again."

"I said drop it!"

Rukia smiled and jumped out of Ichigo's room through the window.

* * *

"_I'm dying."_

Renji looked around. Snow everywhere. His whole body was cold and his fingers didn't feel long from turning blue. The cold made his whole body shiver and the tears in his face to form ice-crystals under his eyes.He didn't remeber how long he'd been sitting there, just looking at the snow fall, at the people passing by. All he knew was that it had been hours.

He hadn't had the courage to go to school, since he wasn't sure on how to greet Rukia. She had made everything so complicated. _"Why did she have to walk in like that."_

Renji felt how his whole body shivered. He missed Ichigo. Holding him close and feeling his warmth. Then he wouldn't freeze. Never be cold.

"_I'm dying."_

He felt how his body started giving up and he fell down. When his face touched the snow, everything went black. He could hear his own heartbeats slowing down.

"_I'm dying."

* * *

_

"Any luck?"

"No. He's vanished out of this world it seems."

Now Ichigo really started to worry. _"Renji, where are you?"_

"I didn't know he was this good at hiding himself. What a good friend I am."

Rukia sat down on Ichigo's bed and buried her head in her hands. Even though she tried to fight them, she couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"Stop beating yourself up. We will find him. Even if we have to search all night."

"Ichigo…"

Rukia wiped her tears, but that didn't really help, since they were still flowing. Ichigo felt really uncomfortable, and didn't really know what to do. He kneeled next to Rukia and she saw it as an invite and clung onto Ichigo and cried. At first Ichigo was too shocked to even think straight, but when the shock finally wore of, he realized that this was what she needed. Sure it had been embarrassing for him and Renji, but it hadn't really been easy for her either. He put his arms around her and comforted her.

"I'm a horrible friend," she said between the sobbing.

"No you were just a little unlucky."

He hugged her one last time, and then pushed her off a little.

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll continue searching."

She nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll find him. I promise. Even if I have to search all night."

Rukia did as she was told and went to her own room, to get some rest. Ichigo changed into a shinigami and just as he was about to jump out of the window, he felt it. Renji's spirit force. It was weak, but still there. But there wasn't much time. Ichigo realized he had to hurry. He jumped out of the window and ran as fast as he possibly could.

"_Don't you dare die."

* * *

_

A sense of floating. A feeling of being carried. Bright stars, brown eyes and a warm body. Renji couldn't figure out whether he was dead, living or dreaming. All he knew was that who ever carried him, and wherever they where going, he wished that he could forgive Rukia and tell Ichigo how much he loved him. Just one last time.

Suddenly all movement stopped and instead of being carried, someone held him gently. He felt absolutely safe. Now he knew where he was and this time he didn't fight the tears.

"Renji. Don't you ever pull a stupid thing like that again."

Renji's body shook violently. Both from the cold and from crying. Ichigo held him closer and kissed his eyelids softly. Then he carefully removed Renji's frozen clothes and wrapped Renji in dozens of blankets.

"Let's try to get you warm, before you catch a cold."

"I-Ichigo. I… love you!"

Ichigo removed his own clothes, slipped down beside Renji and put his arms around Renji's waist.

"I know Renji."

"A-and I'm so-sorry that I-I said those horrible th-things. I…"

"Schhh. Sleep now."

"But I called you…"

"Renji! This stupid human, who loves you more than anything, tells you to go to sleep."

"But…"

"Renji! If you don't shut up and go to sleep now I'll silence you with a kiss. And you know how hard it is to stop there. And I really think you need to sleep."

"But all I…"

"You're begging for it aren't you?"

"Of course."

"Don't come whining tomorrow that you are tired then."

Renji kissed Ichigo and Ichigo cursed himself for wrapping Renji in so many blankets.

* * *

End of chapter 3


	4. Love fever

Disclaimer: I certainly DON'T own Bleach and it most certainly owns me.

Note: Since I'm from Sweden I'll use Celsius. 39.4 °C is approximately about 103 °F.

Another note: I've tried not to write cliffhangers. And there isn't really one in this, but there are some "questions" which you won't get the answers on until the next chapter.

Chapter 4 - Love fever

* * *

Renji woke up the next morning feeling like he had swallowed a thousand needles. His throat was all dried out and it was hot. Ichigo lay asleep beside him, but that wasn't the source of the heat. Suddenly he started coughing and it hurt like hell. He put his hand over his mouth and tried to suffocate the coughing with no success. 

Beside him Ichigo turned in his sleep. Renji tried even harder to suffocate the coughing. He didn't want to wake up Ichigo, so he carefully got out of bed. But as soon as he tried to stand up on the floor, his legs folded and he fell down on the floor. His body felt not only hot, but weak too. As he laid there the coughing came back.

"Damn, Renji. That doesn't sound good."

Ichigo sat up and looked down at Renji on the floor.

"I'm fine," Renji answered, still coughing.

"What the hell are you doing down there?"

When all he got as an answer was more coughing, he rushed out of bed. He put one hand on Renji's forehead.

"Renji, you idiot! You're burning up. Why the hell did you get out of bed? Sometimes I wonder if your head is filled with sawdust."

"Why you little piece of…." The sentence was interrupted by an attack of coughing. "I was trying not to wake you up. I'm fine. It's just a little hot in here."

"Damn it, Renji! It's you who's burning. It's absolutely freezing in here. You caught a fever."

Ichigo lifted Renji back on the bed and wrapped him up tightly in the blankets.

"Ichigo, it's to hot…"

"No, it's not."

"Stop pampering me."

"I'll pamper you all I want. And I will make sure that you stay in that bed all day, if I so have to tie you up."

"You wouldn't dare…"

Ichigo stared at Renji.

"Why don't you try me? I'm going down to get a few things. You better not move."

He kissed Renji lightly and then he went downstairs. Renji could hear him greet his sisters and then fight with his father. _"I wonder how it feels. To have a real family. Sisters, brothers and parents." _He removed some of the blankets and tried sitting up. Another attack of coughing came and he gave it up for a while. When his body had calmed down he tried again, but got the same result.

"I would do as Ichigo said, if I were you."

Renji turned to the door. Rukia stood in the doorway, hesitating whether she was welcome in the room or not.

"No, you wouldn't."

She smiled.

"What's the matter? You had no problem bursting in last time."

Rukia blushed and looked down at the floor. She entered with her head held low and when she reached the bed she fell to her knees and her head touched the floor.

"I'm really, really sorry about that. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Rukia, what the hell are you doing? Get up!"

"Renji… I'm sorry."

"Rukia stop that! It's true, you could at least have knocked, but I kind of over…"

The sentence was broken by Renji's coughing. Rukia looked on the friend she had known for so long with anxiety.

"Renji. You shouldn't speak that much."

"Not you too, Rukia. It's enough that Ichigo pampers me and threats me as a weak little child. Don't you do that too."

"Renji. He only does it because he loves you. I realized that by looking at the two of you. He only wants you to get well."

"She's right."

Rukia and Renji turned and looked at Ichigo, who stood in the doorway, holding a tray with various things on it.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," said Rukia.

"You don't have to go."

Rukia smiled, left the room and closed the door.

"I thought I told you not to move."

Renji put out his tongue.

"Ah, well. Doesn't really matter now. In fact it's even good that you sat up. Now I won't have to help you up. Open your mouth."

"Wha…"

Ichigo pushed in the thermometer into Renji's mouth.

"Ichigho, shyou shon of a bitch," Renji slurred.

"Mouth shut," said Ichigo and shut Renji's mouth by putting one finger under Renji's chin.

While waiting for the results, Ichigo mixed up something in a bowl. Renji looked at it with dislike. A small beep was heard.

"Now then, let's see the verdict. Shit, 39.4 °C. Looks like you're staying in bed all day."

Ichigo put away the thermometer and picked up the bowl with the mysterious contents.

"If you think I'll eat that, then think again."

"You'll eat it. Or else I'll shove it down your throat. Now, aahhh…"

Renji frowned and turned his head away.

"Renji, I'm serious."

"So am I."

Ichigo put down the bowl and began struggling with Renji. Even though Renji was weakened by the fever, it took Ichigo quite some time to wrestle him down and succeeding in locking both of Renji's arms, and have his own arms free.

With that done he picked up the bowl again. He filled one spoon and put it into Renji's mouth. Then he put down the bowl again. After that he put one hand under Renji's chin and one over his nose.

"Swallow."

Renji tried to get free, but when he ran out of air he realized there was only one way out of this. He swallowed. It tasted awful. Ichigo patted him on the head.

"Good boy!"

"You're so dead once I get better."

"Now it's time for the next spoon."

Ichigo moved the spoon up to Renji's mouth and this time he swallowed without any objections.

* * *

The whole day Renji slipped in and out of sleep. Everything was a blur and he wasn't able to separate dream from reality. He turned and turned in the bed, kicked of blankets and pushed pillows of the bed. But everything was neatly put back by Ichigo. 

One thing that Renji could remember, and this he knew was true, was that everything he woke up, Ichigo was there. Always by his side. That fact made him feel safe, and was the main reason he could go back to sleep.

* * *

"Renji. You have to wake up." 

Renji turned away from the voice.

"Just a little…"

"Wake up, sleepy head."

"I don't want to."

"You have to eat something."

Renji looked out the window. It was snowing, but it was rather light. _"It must be morning." _Renji turned and looked at Ichigo standing with a tray in his hands.

"What is it?"

"Soup."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. It'll do you good."

Renji frowned, but he was not about to wrestle with Ichigo again. He sat up and arranged the pillows.

"Give it here."

Renji reached for the bowl. Ichigo placed it carefully in Renji's hands. But they both saw that there was no way Renji could hold the bowl and eat by himself. His hands were shaking way too much. Ichigo quickly took it back.

"Damn. I can't even hold a spoon. Look at me! I'm a fuckin' wreck!"

"It's just the fever. You'll be back on your feet in no time. Now open up."

Renji opened his mouth and let himself be fed by Ichigo.

"Does it even matter if I'll get up on my feet? You'll probably just push me back down."

Ichigo smiled and Renji noticed a light flush on Ichigo's cheeks. He raised another spoon toward Renji's mouth.

"Now don't you two look just like a married couple?"

Ichigo almost spilled all of the contents of the bowl over Renji and Renji groaned in pain over the soup that actually had escaped the bowl onto his chest.

"Rukia! Don't sneak around like that," Renji hissed.

Ichigo gave Renji a piece of paper so that he could clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry Renji. I didn't mean to…"

Renji glared at her. Then he turned to Ichigo.

"And you. Keep control over that bowl."

Ichigo blushed.

"You seem better today, Renji."

Rukia entered the room and sat down by Renji and Ichigo in the bed.

"Yeah. It does feel somewhat better."

He looked at Ichigo.

"Whatever was in that disgusting thing you gave me yesterday, it helped."

He smiled at Ichigo and received a smile back.

"Though it still feels like a swallowed a lot of needles. And it hurts to even breathe."

"I'll get you some tea. Mint, lemon or strawberry?"

"I don't like tea."

"Strawberry it is."

Ichigo went to get the tea. Rukia smiled at the two of them. Then she turned to Renji.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just talk with me. I'm bored."

"Okay."

She thought for awhile. Then she looked down at the floor.

"Are you happy, Renji," she asked with a sad face.

"What do you mean?"

"Stupid. You know what I mean. With everything. Living here, how things turned out. And also…with Ichigo."

Renji looked at her. Somehow her whole posture had changed in just a few seconds. She seemed sad, lonely.

"Ah."

"Well? Are you happy?"

Renji didn't know what to say. Of course he was happy, now that he had Ichigo. But how could he say that to her when she had such a sad face?

"Rukia…"

"Just answer me. Are you happy?"

"You know the answer. Why do you ask?"

She hesitated.

"I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Rukia…"

She stood up, suddenly embarrassed.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I just…"

"Rukia, stop apologizing all the time. You want me to tell you. I'm happy. I love Ichigo and he loves me. I'm really happy."

She stood with her back toward Renji.

"Good."

She walked out and almost collided with Ichigo on her way out.

"Whoa, Rukia. What's the hurry?"

"I'm sorry," she said quickly and ran away.

Ichigo almost missed the tears in her eyes. He looked at her back as she ran down the hall. Then he turned and walked into the room, where Renji sat on the bed, staring at the door.

"Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure."

"Right."

Ichigo placed himself next to Renji on the bed.

"Here's your tea."

"Thanks."

Renji received the tea and smelled it. It actually smelled strawberries.

"It smells good."

"You're supposed to drink it."

"I know that, idiot!"

Ichigo smiled. Renji carefully sipped the tea.

"Ah, hot."

"Take it easy."

"I am taking it easy. Why did you make it so hot?"

"It's supposed to be hot."

"But I'll burn my tongue off."

"Then let it cool a little."

"But I hate waiting. It's so boring. Make it cooler next time."

Ichigo took the teacup out of Renji's hands.

"I can think of at least a dozen things to do while it cools down. And I promise you won't get bored."

Ichigo crawled up beside the now blushing shinigami.

* * *

"It's cold." 

"Then move closer."

Renji snuggled up next to Ichigo.

"It's still cold."

"Wasn't it you who said it was warm in here earlier."

"That was then. I'm freezing now."

Ichigo sighed, sat up and got out of bed.

"Hey, where are you going? Cold…"

"I'm getting another blanket. It doesn't seem like it's enough with those you already have."

"I don't want another blanket."

"Will you ever make up your mind? Are you cold or what?"

"I'm freezing. But I don't want you to go."

"It'll just take a second."

Ichigo went out of the room and came back after a few seconds, holding another blanket in his arms. He put the blanket over Renji, before he crawled down next to him.

"Ichigo…"

"What now?"

"It's still cold."

"Then think on something that's warm."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Hot chocolate, a fire or maybe the sun in summer."

Renji was quiet for a while.

"It's not helping."

"Will you ever stop talking?"

Renji moved as close to Ichigo as he possibly could.

"If you kiss me, I'll shut up."

* * *

The next morning when Ichigo woke up, he carefully got out of bed. He looked at the alarm-clock. He had about an hour before he had to go to school. He decided he'd take a shower, eat breakfast and then wake Renji up and give him his breakfast. He went to the bathroom and let the water run a while, before he stepped into the shower. 

After the shower he went back to his room, where Renji still slept. He put on his school uniform and went downstairs, where his sisters and Rukia already had begun eating.

When he got up to his room, after breakfast, Renji had woken up and was sitting up. Just when Ichigo entered Renji sneezed and then sneezed again.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

Ichigo put the tray with Renji's breakfast in Renji's knees.

"Here you go. I'll have to go to school now, but I'll be back later."

Renji nodded, but he was a little disappointed that Ichigo couldn't stay by his side all day.

"If you go back to sleep after eating, maybe the day will pass faster."

"Yeah."

"Well, have to run. Bye."

Ichigo ran down the stairs, perfectly dodged his dad's attacks and slammed the door on his way out. Renji kind of envied everyone in their class. They got to spend the day with Ichigo, while he had to stay home.

He put away the tray, without even touching the food. He just wasn't hungry. Just as he had put it away, a cough attack came and he suffocated it a little with his hand. But he couldn't stop it and soon he felt how he started coughing up phlegm. It hurt like hell.

He looked at his hand afterwards and there was traces blood amongst the phlegm. He wiped of his hand on one of the blankets.

* * *

When Ichigo came back later, Renji was sleeping. He picked up the tray, on which Renji's breakfast still stood untouched. A sigh escaped his lips. _"Renji…" _He carried it down and prepared some soup. When he got back up, he woke up Renji. 

"Renji, you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Renji…"

"Stop that. I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten all day. How can you not be hungry?"

"Maybe I'm a little hungry."

"A little?"

Renji smiled. Ichigo gave him the bowl with soup and Renji ate.

"Rukia acted strange today. What did the two of you talk about yesterday?"

Renji lowered his look.

"She asked if I was happy. If I was happy with you."

"And what did you answer, since she ran away crying?"

Renji looked at Ichigo.

"She was crying? But she… she said that… Oh, shit!"

"What? What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I was happy with you. And then she just ran."

"Then why was she crying?"

"Stupid. She feels abandoned. We have each other, she has no one. Until she got adopted it was her and me. After that it was a little harder, but we still had each other. Now I got you."

Ichigo felt a little guilty.

"Don't!"

"What?"

"Feel like you're the reason."

"But in a way…"

"Don't! I'll talk to her. It's my fault really. Maybe I should have talked with her a little more."

Renji yawned and slid down under the covers.

"Ichigo. It's cold."

Ichigo laughed.

"Is it really cold, or are you just saying that?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, not really."

Ichigo slipped down next to Renji with a smile.

* * *

End of chapter 4


	5. Pneumonia

Disclaimer: I certainly DON'T own Bleach and it most certainly owns me. And the latest episode has already been downloaded and seen. I long for next week. But until then I have these two. They are just so cute in this chapter. Enjoy!

Note: I to would like an Ichigo to take care of me right now. Ever since I started writing about Renji being sick, I've been sick. And if I catch Pneumonia... I don't know if I dare continue to write. Anyway, I'd really like to have someone to care for me now, since everything just seems to be getting worse. I absolutly feel worse today, then yesterday.

Chapter 5 – Pneumonia

* * *

Ichigo laid awake, listening to Renji's irregular breathing. It was often interrupted by coughing and Ichigo actually started to get seriously worried. Aboutthreeweeks had passed since Renji had gone sick, and still neither the fever had gone done nor had the coughing stopped. Ichigo had lain awake many nights and just listened. To him it seemed like Renji was only getting worse, not one bit better. 

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by another one of Renji's attack. This time it sounded really bad. Ichigo could hear how Renji tried to suffocate it, and he could only imagine how much it must hurt. He put his hand on Renji's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just a little…"

Renji started coughing again.

"Renji…"

"My throat's just a little dry. That's all."

"Then why didn't you say so. I'll get you something to drink."

Ichigo got up.

"Don't leave me."

"I'll be back."

Ichigo hurried as fast as he could. When he came back, Renji had put himself in a sitting position, but his eyes were closed.

"Renji?"

Renji opened his eyes. Ichigo handed him the water.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, drink up and let's get back to sleep."

Ichigo snuggled up next to Renji, put his arms around Renji's waist and kiss him on the neck. Renji smiled and felt better than before.

* * *

When Ichigo woke up in the morning, Renji was gone. He quickly got out of bed and looked around in the room. When he didn't see Renji anywhere, he stepped out of the room. It was then he noticed that the door was open. _"Didn't I close it?" _He looked out and searched down the hall. When he got to the bathroom, he saw that the bathroom door was open to and Renji laying on the floor. He quickly rushed forward, and put his hand on Renji's forehead. He stated that the fever hadn't gone down. As he tried to lift Renji up, Renji woke up. 

"Ichigo…" he whispered weakly.

"Schhh."

Ichigo lifted him back to the room and carefully placed him down on the bed again. One thing he noticed while carrying Renji, was that the magenta-haired shinigami had lost weight.

"Renji. You haven't been eating."

"I wasn't hungry."

"Stupid! You can't just stop eating."

Renji started coughing. Ichigo held him upright and placed a piece of cloth in front of his mouth. When Renji stopped coughing Ichigo laid him back down and wrapped him up. Then just as he was to throw the cloth on the desk he noticed something and it shocked him greatly. _"Blood?"_

"Renji, how long have you been coughing blood? Renji. Renji!"

Ichigo picked him up and shook him gently.

"Renji! RENJI! Stop this! It isn't funny!"

The shinigami laid seemingly lifeless in Ichigo's arms. Ichigo tried to calm down, and listened. Renji was still breathing, but his spirit force was very weak. Right now all Ichigo could think of doing was waking his dad and let him have a look at Renji. But that meant that he would probably have to tell his dad about them. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell his dad, or if his dad was ready to hear something like this. But whatever Renji had was more then just a simple fever and more important then telling his dad about them.

He left Renji's side and rushed to get his dad.

* * *

Ichigo had been ordered to stay out of the room, while his dad examined Renji. He walked back and forth down the hall, couldn't seem to calm down. His whole world was spinning. _"What's happening? Why is it…?"_

The door opened and his father finally came out of the room. Ichigo almost attacked him, but restrained himself in the last second.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He got a minor pneumonia. It's still a serious thing, but with antibiotics and lots of rest he will be fine."

Ichigo felt how a large lump was lifted from his heart. Now there only was one problem left. Telling his father about Renji.

"And that means rest. No nightly activities!"

Ichigo stared at his father and blushed violently.

"H-how d-did you…? W-when…?"

"I've know for quite some time now. You've underestimated your ol' dad if you didn't think that I'd notice. Noticed the way you had changed, the way you seemed to be smiling more often. And you were always home in time. And you spent a lot of time in your room, even ate there."

Ichigo looked down at the floor. This was truly embarrassing. His father already knew and he had known a long time.

"Next time, invite him to eat with us instead of sneaking him food."

Ichigo looked at his father with new found respect.

"I thought about it a lot and came to one conclusion. If this is what you want, then I'll just have to get used to it. It's your life and all I really want is for you to be happy. All of you. Even Karin and Yuzu. Though I hope they wait longer then you did."

"_This is going better then I expected."_

"But I do hope that you're using protection."

Ichigo smacked his father right on the nose and walked into his room, red as a tomato.

"Ichigo. I said he needed rest!"

"Shut up, old fool!"

Ichigo went up to the bed and sat down by Renji's side. He looked really pale and you could see in his face that he had lost a lot of weight. He touched Renji's face with his fingertips, following Renji's tattoos. _"Seems so fragile."_

"Ichigo. That tickles."

Ichigo jumped up in surprise.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"How can I sleep without you by my side?"

Ichigo smiled weakly and put his hand on Renji's cheek. Renji put his hand over and squeezed Ichigo's hand a little. Then Ichigo got a sad look in his eyes.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Don't give me that crap! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about?"

Renji looked up at the ceiling.

"I didn't want you to get worried."

"Idiot! I was already worried! Did it ever occur to you that coughing blood MIGHT be serious? What if you…?"

"Don't even think that!"

Renji saw the tears in Ichigo's eyes. Now he could see that the orange-haired boy really had beenseriously worried.

"Ichigo… I'm really sorry… I should have… I…"

"I love you, Renji!"

Ichigo threw himself I Renji's arms and Renji felt Ichigo's tears on his bare skin.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo. I'll never keep secrets from you ever again."

* * *

"No!" 

"Yes!"

"No way in hell!"

"I don't remember giving you a choice! You will take your medication!"

"It tastes awful."

"I don't care."

"Well you don't have to care, cause it's not you who have to eat it."

Ichigo started to get irritated.

"We've been through this before. I ended up on top then and I will this time too. So, please, spare me the pain of wrestling you down."

"I'm stronger now."

"If you don't take you medication now, I'll swear I'll make you take twice as much once I've wrestled you down."

Renji calculate whether it was worth even trying. He reached out his hand.

"Give me the damn medication then."

"Good choice."

Renji received the bowl.

"Thought you said I had none."

"Well you didn't."

"Then why…?"

He grunted and swept down the medicine in one gulp. Shivers went down his spine.

"That didn't seem so bad."

"Shut up!"

"My, my. Aren't we just a little feisty this morning? Why don't we do something productive with all that energy?"

Ichigo leaned in for a kiss,but recieved a pillow in his face, thrown by Renji.

"Don't you touch me, you perverted hollow in shinigami clothing!"

"Hey! That's not nice."

"It wasn't meant to be nice!"

Ichigo crossed his arms and pouted. Every muscle in Renji's face had to work hard, in order to keep him from smiling at the scene.

"Why can't you hurry up and get well? I'm bored!"

"Can't you think of anything else than that! If that's the case, I'll stay sick the rest of my life. At least the rest of yours."

Ichigo pouted even more and Renji was almost not able to press down the impulse of laughing.

"Hell, come here then. I'll give you a kiss. But only one!"

Ichigo smirked.

"You're weak, Renji."

Renji frowned but welcomed Ichigo's kiss. However, Ichigo had other plans then just a simple kiss. He caressed Renji's chest and when their lips parted, he went straight for Renji's ear. He kissed and nibbled it hungrily. While doing this he moved his hand lower and lower on Renji's body. Renji moaned as he realized were this was going.

"Ichigo… Don't… Please…"

He felt Ichigo push things further. Renji knew that he had to put a stop to this now or else he wouldn't be able to stop it at all.

"Ichigo… st…"

Renji moaned as Ichigo went even further. Renji gathered all his willpower and pushed Ichigo away.

"I said ONE kiss!"

Ichigo smiled.

"I got a little carried away."

"A little!"

"Okay. A lot."

"Don't you ever listen to your father? Good thing at least one of us did."

"Your mean."

"I'm only following the doctors orders."

"I didn't know you followed orders."

Renji glared at Ichigo.

"If all you're going to be is mean, then you can leave the room."

"It's my room, you know. And my bed you're laying in."

"Gosh, you're whiny today."

"It's because I'm bored."

"Then entertain yourself!"

Ichigo's face went scarlet and he fled the room. Renji smiled. And now when everything was calm and quiet again, he fell asleep.

* * *

"I see we got Abarai-kun with us again. Welcome back." 

"Thanks."

Their teacher went through the rest of the names, and then started the lesson. But Renji paid little attention to the teacher. His eyes were fixed on Ichigo's back and he didn't know if he would be able to make it until their next break. He just wanted to walk up to Ichigo and kiss him here, in front of the whole class. But he restrained himself. He was absolutely sure that kissing him here in front of everybody, wouldn't be appreciated by Ichigo.

* * *

When the break finally came, Renji quickly rose, grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged him out of the classroom. 

"Hey!"

Well outside he kept dragging Ichigo around until they came to a place were no one else was around. Once there he pushed Ichigo against the wall and their lips connected. Ichigo pushed him off.

"Hey! What if someone see us?"

Renji smiled and moved in again.

"Then let them watch us."

He covered Ichigo's lips again. Once again Ichigo pushed him off.

"Wasn't it you who didn't want others to find out this way?"

"I don't really care any more."

He kissed Ichigo again and Ichigo pushed him off again.

"Will you stop that! You said earlier, when Rukia just walked in on us, that it wasn't such a big deal. What the hell are you afraid of now?"

"That we'll get carried away."

Renji smirked.

"Unlike you, I can control my actions."

"Yeah. That I totally noticed last night. You know, I only asked for a goodnight kiss."

A mild blush showed itself on Renji's cheeks.

"Shut up!"

"Right."

This time it was Ichigo who pulled Renji closer. Just as their lips connected, Ichigo looked at the time. Their break had just ended. _"Shit! We'll be late. That'll surely draw attention."_ He pulled Renji closer and put his arms around him. _"Ah, well."_

_

* * *

_

End of Chapter 5


	6. Christmas present trouble

**Disclaimer:** I certainly DON'T own Bleach and it most certainly owns me.

**Note:** I really had trouble on this chapter. It was really hard to come up with Renji's gift. So Ichigo wasn't the only one who had trouble. I had Rukia's gift all set up, Ichigo's gift set up, Renji's and Ichigo's gift from Rukia set up. But I had a really big problem not knowing what Ichigo was to give to Renji. "What the hell do you buy to a guy like that?" That was the kind of question that whirled in my head. I guess that's what whirled in Ichigo's head to…

**Another note:** I edited chapter 2-5 a little. Corrected some errors mostly, but also added a few sentences and sometimes even a whole paragraph. Just letting you know.

**Last note (promise): **Sorry about the update of this chapter that I removed quite quick after uploading it. The thought was to write an extra long chapter, but it was getting really long. Hell, it's almost as long as all the other chapters all together. So I thought I'd split it in two, but then I changed my mind. Well, well… here's the whole chapter.

Chapter 6 – Christmas present trouble

* * *

Ichigo walked down the street once again and looked through all the windows once again. _"Damn. Never thought it would be this hard."_

It was one week left until Christmas and Ichigo still hadn't found a gift for Renji. It was a hard task, since he had absolutely no idea of what Renji wanted.

Rukia's gift had been easy, but it had been extremely embarrassing to walk into the toyshop. Once inside he had quickly gathered some pens, rubbers and write pads, all decorated with small bunnies. But the pain was far from gone, since he had to stand in line for about an hour, in which he tried with all possible matters to hide his purchase. And the whole time a little girl, who stood before him in line, had been staring at him. She had smiled and pointed on what he had been carrying. Then she had waved her own write pad around, this one also with bunnies. He had blushed and tried to ignore her, but she just kept on smiling and trying to get Ichigo to smile back.

Now he actually wished he'd be in that line again. At least it had been warm inside the store, and no matter how many times he walked down the street he wasn't able to find even a single thing to buy to Renji. He checked the time and realized that he had to go home. Renji's gift had to wait yet another day.

* * *

Rukia heard a soft knock on her door. 

"Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

Rukia opened the door and found Renji standing on the other side.

"Sure, Renji."

Renji stepped into the room.

"See. I know how to enter a room properly."

Rukia blushed.

"You'll never forgive me for that will you?"

"Nah. Already forgiven you. Just like to tease you a little."

Rukia put out her tongue. Renji smiled and patted her head. She smiled and for a moment all they did was look at each other and smile. Until Rukia broke the silence.

"What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

Rukia glared at Renji.

"Okay! I got it. Stop staring like that."

"Hah! I knew it."

Rukia smiled and preformed a little happy dance.

"I wanted to talk with you."

She stopped dancing.

"With me? Why?"

"Do I need a reason for everything? Can't you accept that I maybe just want to talk with you? Like best friends usually do."

Rukia blushed.

"Renji… I'm so…"

"Don't!"

Rukia looked at Renji, who now had a very firm look in his eyes.

"Right."

Renji walked past Rukia and sat down on the bed.

"So… How's life hanging?"

"What?"

"What's new in your life?"

"I… Wha… I… well…"

Renji sighed.

"Rukia. I know I suck at this, but you're not actually making it any better."

Rukia looked down at the floor.

"Sorry."

"No! No more sorry!"

"I'm so…"

Renji threw one of the pillows in her face.

"What did I just say?"

Rukia looked confused for a while. The she picked up the pillow Renji just thrown and whammed it into Renji's face. His confused expression was so funny that she just couldn't hold the laughter in.

"Oh, yeah. You're picking a fight!"

Renji picked up one of the other pillows.

"You've chose the wrong guy to pick a fight with!"

He swung the pillow at her, but she dodged it easily.

"Hah! You have to do better than that," Rukia laughed.

"Don't drop your guard."

Renji slammed the pillow into her head and soon the pillow fight was in full motion.

* * *

Ichigo closed the front door behind him and hung up his coat. _"Wonderful! Yet another day without any success. Damn it. I'll have to ask Rukia. Maybe she can think of something."_

"Oni-san?"

Yuzu came up to him.

"Yes, Yuzu?"

"Could you tell the others that dinners ready."

"Yeah."

Ichigo went off to tell everyone about dinner.

* * *

"Mercy! Mercy!" 

Rukia collapsed on the floor, laughing her heart out.

"Mercy!"

Renji laughed and followed her example. He collapsed beside her and they laughed for a long time. When the laughter settled, Renji turned to lie on his side and looked at Rukia. She still laid on her back, with her eyes closed and smiled.

"Rukia?"

She opened her eyes and turned her head toward Renji.

"Yes, Renji?"

"Are… are you happy?"

Renji looked at Renji for a long time, stunned and surprised. Then she smiled and looked up at the ceiling again.

"Throwing back my question, are you?"

Renji blushed. Rukia's smiled grew wider.

"Of course I'm happy, Renji."

"Then why did you run away crying when we talked last time?"

"Because I was stupid enough to think that you were about to forget me. That you were too happy with Ichigo, to even need me."

"Rukia…"

"It's okay. I know now that it was just stupid thinking."

"I'm sorry Rukia. I guess I've kind of neglected you since me and Ichigo… well, found each other."

A faint blush showed itself on Renji's cheeks. He took Rukia's hand in his and squeezed it a little.

"But I will always be your friend."

Tears showed up in Rukia's eyes.

"I guess this is similar to what you felt when I got adopted. This feeling of being abandoned. Of being left behind."

She smiled, but the tears came running down her cheeks anyway. Renji started to feel a little awkward and really didn't have any idea of what to do or say. Luckily he was saved by a soft knock on the door.

"Guys! Dinners ready!"

Ichigo stuck his head through the doorway and looked at the two friends laying on the floor.

"Is there a reason you're laying on the floor?"

"No, we just like the floor," said Renji with a slightly sarcastic voice.

"We just talked a little," Rukia said and got up on her feet.

"So all feelings are out? No more hidden questions, or so? It's all solved?"

Rukia smiled and Ichigo felt relieved. Then he turned his eyes to Renji, who were still laying on the floor by some reason.

"Do you need help in getting up, or what!"

"No. Just motivation."

Renji smiled, though it was more of a smirk then a smile.

"I said dinners ready. Are you not hungry?"

"Yeah. But that's not really enough motivation."

"I'm going downstairs," Rukia said smiling. "Just don't do anything too perverted in my room."

She left the room, along with the two blushing boys and went downstairs.

"Give me your hand. I'll help you up, you lazy as."

Renji took Ichigo's hand, but instead of being pulled up, he pulled Ichigo down.

"I said I needed motivation, not help."

He pulled Ichigo really close and kissed him. When they parted, Renji got up and smiled.

"You said dinner was ready?"

He walked out of the room and left Ichigo, slightly confused, on the floor. When Ichigo got his senses back he quickly got on his feet.

"Hey! Renji, you tease!"

* * *

"Are you still upset over that?" 

Ichigo pouted and turned away from Renji. He wasn't really upset, he just liked the idea of teasing Renji back.

"You hardly said a word to me in hours. Really, how long does it take for you to cool down?"

Ichigo snorted.

"Ichigo..."

Renji walked up behind Ichigo and put his arms around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo could feel Renji's breath against his neck and knew that his defences were breaking down.

"Ichigo, please don't be mad," Renji said in a lingering tone.

Renji placed his lips against Ichigo's neck and all of Ichigo's defences fell.

"Renji…"

He turned around and answered Renji's kiss.

* * *

Renji looked out the window. The moon was up and it seemed like such a peaceful night. The lights played along the road outside and the shadows seemed to have a life of their own. Renji turned and looked at Ichigo, who peacefully lay asleep in the bed. The moon gently shone on his face and gave him an innocent look. 

"You're not that innocent," Renji whispered under his breath and smiled.

Suddenly Renji saw something in the corner of his eyes and all his senses were sharpened. He quickly changed into a shinigami and jumped out of the window.

* * *

"Renji, close the window. It's freaking cold in here." 

When Ichigo didn't get any answer, he sat up and found that Renji was gone. He yawned and then he closed the window. _"Where has he gone now?"_

He crashed down on the bed again and just when he had closed his eyes and was seconds away from falling asleep, someone knocked on the window.

"_What now?"_

"Ichigo, could you please open? It's cold out here."

He recognized Renji's voice and put his pillow over his head.

"Ichigo… Please…"

Ichigo sat up and opened the window. Then he crashed down on the bed again and pulled the covers to his chin. Renji jumped in and closed the window.

"It sure is cold tonight."

"Could you at least close the window next time?"

"Sorry! Didn't have that much time to think about it though. Damn hollows raging the town. How come you can just keep on sleeping? Can't you sense them or what?"

"Never been good at that sensing thing."

Renji removed his clothes and slipped down next to Ichigo.

"Ah! You're cold!"

"Can't I steal some of your warmth," Renji said smiling.

"Sometimes I think that's all you're good at. Stealing I mean."

Renji moved closer and shivers went down Ichigo's spine. Though it was not because of the cold.

"What's with you now? And why didn't you open the window right away? Do you want me to catch another fever?"

"You left the window wide open and it was freezing in here. It still is, by the way. And I had just closed it when you came knocking."

"Sorry."

"Just close it next time."

Ichigo closed his eyes and fell asleep. Renji sighed, moved closer and closed his eyes. _"He could've at least given me a goodnight kiss."

* * *

_

When Renji woke up the next morning he did so alone. Ichigo was no where in sight._ "Where did he go?"_ He got up and put on his clothes. When he had gotten his clothes on, he crashed down on the bed again and stared up at the ceiling. He had just closed his eyes when the door opened and Ichigo walked in.

"Are you still sleeping? It's 10:30 am."

"You could've woken me up."

"I tried. It was like trying to wake up the dead."

"Very funny."

"No, seriously. It was impossible, so I figured I'd just let you sleep."

"When did you wake up?"

Ichigo walked to his desk and picked up his wallet.

"Around 7:30."

"7:30! Are you insane? It's a weekend!"

"I have to go to town for a while. If you're hungry, just ask Yuzu. She'll give you something to eat."

Renji got up beside Ichigo.

"Yeah. I'm hungry."

He kissed Ichigo with a smile and let his lips linger a while before he moved past Ichigo and made his way downstairs to get some breakfast.

* * *

Later that evening when Ichigo got home, after yet another unsuccessful day at the shops, he was truly in agony. Christmas was only coming closer, no matter how much he wished that it wouldn't. He cursed and threw his shoes away among the others. 

"Dinner Oni-san," called Yuzu.

Ichigo moved to the dining area and found that everyone was already seated, save him.

"You're late," said his father, but there was no attempt of trying to knock Ichigo down on the floor. Confused Ichigo sat down opposite Renji, which was the only seat left. Everyone waited quietly for Ichigo to sit down. He felt like he was about to get a cross-examine. In fact, the whole dinner was stiff and awkward. No one hardly spoke and when they did it was in short sentences.

When it was over, Ichigo silently sighed and tried to sneak away. But Rukia stopped him.

"Come. There's something we need to tell you."

Ichigo didn't like the sound of that. He followed her hesitatingly, as did Renji.

"Don't drag your feet like that. Come on now."

Rukia dragged them both into the living room and pushed them down on the couch. Renji leaned in close to Ichigo.

"Have you any idea what this is about?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"I thought you were in on this, Renji."

"No. Rukia has been acting weird all day. Please don't leave me alone with her if she's ever like that again."

"Like what?"

Renji opened his mouth to answer but Rukia interrupted their conversation.

"I know… I mean, we know," Rukia said and made a motion toward Ichigo's family. "… that it's still some days left to Christmas."

Ichigo's father got up and picked out an envelope. He gave it to Rukia and she smiled like she had just won the lottery.

"But we have to give you your present now, since you're leaving tomorrow."

Her smile grew even wider, even though it seemed as if it couldn't. Renji and Ichigo just looked at each other, confused.

"Leaving? What are you talking about? We're not going…"

"Here."

Rukia handed Ichigo the envelope. He opened it and picked out a couple of plane tickets.

"What the…? Plane tickets? To Switzerland?"

Rukia seemed to almost burst with joy. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes! You'll be taking mountain tours, skiing, snowball fighting and whatever more you can figure out high up there in the mountains. There's a cottage up there in the mountains waiting for you."

Ichigo and Renji looked at her, a little surprised about their Christmas present, but more surprised of the joy Rukia seemed to be feeling. So far she was the one who seemed to be the happiest of them all.

"Why are you so happy about this, Rukia? What have you got up you're sleeve?"

"Nothing," she said a little offended. "I'm just happy for the two of you. And I'm trying to cover up that I'm so jealous of you two, going away for such a fun trip."

She smiled and then she hugged them both. Ichigo was still quite shocked and just stared at Rukia and then his family. Had they all gone mad? His father was grinning and his sisters smiled. Yuzu with warmth and Karin just to be polite. Then he turned to look at Renji, who just kept staring at Rukia.

Suddenly Rukia pulled them both up from the couch.

"What are you still doing down here? You should be packing. Go on now!"

Renji snapped back into reality.

"Pack? What? It's not like I have a whole wardrobe here."

"Then borrow some clothesfrom Ichigo."

She pushed them toward the door.

"But he's like two sizes smaller," Renji hissed.

"Then skip the clothes. It's not like you'll be using them anyway."

Both Renji and Ichigo blushed violently.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo smacked Rukia lightly on her head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You know pretty damn well what that was for."

"You're mean, Ichigo."

"No, it's you who are impudent."

Ichigo stormed out of the room and dragged Renji with him.

"Remember to pack warm clothes," his father yelled after them.

* * *

"So it's going to be just the two of us?" 

Renji still looked very confused. Ichigo smiled and put his arms around Renji.

"Yeah, it seems that way."

Ichigo kissed Renji hungrily.

"I can hardly wait," he added and kissed Renji again.

This time Renji answered it fully. With his hands on Ichigo's back he pulled him closer. Ichigo moaned and moved his hands under Renji's t-shirt.

"You won't get much packing done like that."

Renji and Ichigo pulled apart quickly and turned toward the door.

"Rukia! What the hell…? Learn how to knock, woman!"

Rukia smiled at the blushing lovers.

"And spoil all the fun? Have you any idea how funny you two look when you're all red and confused?"

"You impudent little girl," Renji stormed. "I swear I'll throw you through the window next time."

Rukia laughed. Renji's face darkened and he probably would have thrown her out of the window, if Ichigo hadn't been there to hold him back. But Ichigo had to fight with all his strength to hold the angered shinigami away from Rukia.

"Renji! Calm down."

"But she's clearly asking for it."

Ichigo sighed. "_In a way he's right, but this isn't a good solution."_

"You'll have to get up early tomorrow, so you should finish your packing today."

"Thank you, Rukia. If that was all, please leave."

"There was one more thing."

She held out her hands and in them was a Christmas present.

"My Christmas present to the two of you. Don't forget to pack it down."

"I thought you were in on the tickets."

"No. Your dad just let me announce them."

"And this is…?"

"Yes. Don't you dare open it before Christmas day. I hope you'll enjoy them!"

With those words she put the present in Ichigo's hands and left the room.

"It's going to be so nice to be out there alone. No interruptions."

Renji embraced Ichigo again and kissed him. Soon it was almost as Rukia never entered. The only thing that really witnessed about the resent enteruption, was the strange Christmas present Ichigo was still holding in one hand. Ichigo parted a little from Renji andlooked in wonder at the present. It was the size of a book, but it didn't weigh like one. It was much lighter.

"What was she talking about? Hope you'll enjoy them!"

"You don't think…?"

Several things went through their heads about what it could possibly be. And all of them were quite daring. Both of the boysblushed and Ichigo quickly put away the present on the desk.

"Let's get back to packing."

Renji nodded and they left the present laying on the desk.

* * *

They put down their bags as quickly as they possibly could as soon as they'd entered the cottage. Ichigo sighed loudly. 

"Finally! I thought we'd never get here. If one more person would have asked to help me, I swear I could have killed them."

Renji smiled and agreed. The day had been a living hell and it was finally coming to an end. At first they had almost missed their flight. Then, when the plane made an intermediate landing in Moscow, outof all places on earth, it had to be delayed for three hour, because of a snowstorm. Well up in the air again, Renji got airsick and spent most of the flight in the lavatory.

When they finally got to the ground again, Renji was as pale as a ghost. Their next problem came at the checking out of the bags. Somehow there had been a little mix-up and they had to wait for about an hour. During that time they tried to get a hold of a cab, but that would take them an additional hour, after recieving there bags. When the cab finally arrived they were both relived and they thought that their problems were over. But they had been so wrong. The cab driver didn't seem to know where he was going and took the wrong turn at least four times. And in the end they had to walk the last part, since there was too much snow on the road. It took them about thirty minutes, mainly because of the snowy and windy weather.

So it was no wonder they were relieved that they were finally there. After taking his outdoor clothing of, Renji collapsed on the couch in the living room.

"Man, that was one hellish trip!"

"Yeah. Let's hope it won't be like that when we go home."

Ichigo hung up his coat, and Renji's too since he hadn't bothered to do so. He'd just thrown it on the floor.

"Are you hungry? You didn't exactly eat much of the lunch we had on the plane. Or at least it didn't stay that long."

Renji grunted.

"It's not my fault that they just looked for every damn air pocket there was."

Ichigo laughed.

"I didn't know you were that weak. They weren't really that big. I hardly felt them."

"Shut up! I just don't like flying. It's not natural. If we were suppose to fly, we'd wings. Like the birds."

"Do you always get this grumpy when you're hungry?"

"Shut up!"

Ichigo laughed again and picked out some sandwiches and juice that he had bought at the airport. He tossed some of it to Renji.

"Here. We have to go shopping tomorrow. Wonder how far it is to the nearest convenient store? Or some food market? Or whatever they call it."

"Didn't we pass one on our way here? The one with those hideously cute decorations. Rukia would have loved to see that. Maybe we should take a picture."

"Yeah, you're right. She would have loved it. But I'm with you. Those decorations made my stomach turn."

Ichigo smirked and sat down next to Renji on the couch. Renji, who'd just finished his meal, threw the empty juice pack on the table. Then he put one of his arms round Ichigo's shoulders and smirked.

"Hey! Ever heard of trashcans?"

"It's too far."

"You're lazy."

Ichigo leaned in close, but he did not kiss Renji. He just let his lips linger close to Renji's, teasing him a little. When Renji made the attempt to kiss Ichigo, he pulled away.

"Mean!"

Ichigo smirked, and then got a firm look.

"Pick up the trash."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Renji grunted, picked up the juice pack and went into the kitchen to throw it away. When he came back he crashed down next to Ichigo with a gloomy face.

"Happy now?"

"Well doesn't it look nicer when it's clean?"

"It was just one juice pack."

"One can often turn into many."

Renji grunted.

"Neat-freak."

"What?"

Ichigo moved in close once again, but this time he just looked deep into Renji's eyes.

"You heard me," Renji countered.

"You sure are bold today. You know it's cold outside, don't you?"

"And just what are you implying?"

"Nothing. I just said it's cold outside."

Ichigo leaned in and kissed Renji, but was pushed of.

"You… you…"

Renji was literally shaking with anger.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? Everything seems like a fuckin' joke to you. I'm no toy you can just play with and… I… you… get away from me!"

Renji stood up and tried to walk away, but Ichigo had grabbed his arm and was holding him back.

"Renji, calm down."

"Let go of me!"

Renji tried to pull his arm loose, but Ichigo just wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me, I said!"

"Renji!"

Ichigo stood up and pressed Renji close. Renji tried to get loose.

"Renji, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I never meant that. I love you."

The words removed Renji's anger and he stopped struggling back and just stood there. As he let the words sink in, he started to feel a little ashamed over the burst out.

"Renji, I'm sorry."

"Idiot."

Ichigo backed a little, but only just as much as he needed to look Renji in the eyes.

"I know that I am an idiot. Can you forgive me for that?"

"Ichigo…"

Renji kissed Ichigo.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I might have overreacted a little. It's just that I'm a little tired. I think I'll hit the sack."

Renji kissed Ichigo once more, than he went to the bedroom. He stopped on the doorway and turned to face Ichigo.

"Aren't you coming?"

* * *

When Ichigo woke up the following morning, he sneaked out of bed and into the kitchen. He was just about to open the fridge when he remembered there wasn't anything in it. And that meant no breakfast. He returned to the bedroom and put on his clothes. Renji had stretched out on the bed and most of the cover had slid down. He was laying on his back with the cover around his waist area and he had kicked it of mostly of his legs. 

As Ichigo stood there watching, Renji turned in his sleep, so that he came to sleep on the side. Of course this motion made the cover slid down even further, revealing even more of Renji's tattooed body. It was with much willpower that Ichigo managed to exit the room and put on his outdoor clothing.

Once Ichigo got to the little town he spent about an hour finding the store, only too realize that it didn't open until another hour. So he decided to spend that hour looking through the windows and maybe find a present for Renji. Though it was exactly like home. He walked the streets up and down and still nothing. Not a single thing that he could think of giving Renji.

But as he walked back to the food store, he saw it. The perfect present. The little store was closed now, but it didn't really matter, since he couldn't buy the present until the day before Christmas. And it needed some research too. He smiled and for the first time in all of December it seemed like things were going well for him.

He walked back to the food store, which was now open and did the shopping he'd intended to do when he went out this morning.

* * *

When Renji woke up, it was because he was freezing. No wonder since he had kicked of the blankets and Ichigo were no where in sight. He got up and put on a pair of pants. Then he went to the bathroom to wash his face, in order to wake up a little. Afterwards he found that it didn't help that much. He walked into the living room and looked through the window. It was snowing again. Renji shuddered, even though it was perfectly warm inside. 

"If you're cold, maybe you should put on a sweater!"

Renji jumped sky-high in surprise.

"Hell! I didn't hear you come in. I didn't even sense your spirit force.

He walked into the kitchen, where Ichigo was in full motion of putting away the groceries. He began helping him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so… peaceful, in lack of other words. I just didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"Since when did you have a heart?"

Ichigo glared at Renji.

"Do you feel like making your own breakfast?"

Renji shook his head.

"Sorry, but I really think that would be a bad idea. I'd probably burn this whole cottage to the ground."

Renji walked up to Ichigo and fully apologized to him by kissing him.

"Renji… I really think you should put on a shirt or something. Or else I think we'll both be without breakfast."

Renji smirked, but did has he had been told.

* * *

As the sun set later that evening, they where laying on the floor in front of the open fire. They had packed up with lots of pillows and covers, so it was quite comfortable. Ichigo was laying with his head against Renji's neck and his right arm around Renji's waist. He seemed to have a constant smile on his face the last few days and now it grew even bigger. He placed a soft kiss on Renji's neck. 

"Ichigo…"

"What, Renji?"

"Nothing."

Ichigo pushed himself up on his free arm and looked at Renji.

"What's the matter?"

"I said, nothing."

"Renji…"

"I'm just a little hungry."

"Then let's make ourselves some dinner."

Ichigo made an attempt to get up, but Renji pulled him back down.

"Don't go."

"Make up your mind!"

Renji kissed Ichigo and pushed him down on the floor again.

"Just stay a little longer."

Ichigo smiled and played with his fingers on Renji's body, following his tattoos.

"Ichigo… that tick…"

Ichigo changed his movement and placed one leg between Renji's legs. Renji moaned and squirmed under Ichigo's craving hands. Ichigo smirked and kissed Renji's neck once again. When Renji moaned a second time, Ichigo moved his lips lower on Renji's body.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo looked up at Renji.

"You shouldn't ask for more then you can handle."

Ichigo placed one last kiss, and then he got up to make dinner. Renji turned to his side to watch Ichigo put on his clothes and walk into the kitchen.

"I only asked you to stay a little longer."

Ichigo had stopped in the doorway and looked at Renji.

"But just staying is so boring."

Renji blushed.

"Why don't you put on some clothes and come and help me with dinner. I'll teach you how to cook without burning anything down."

Renji smiled and soon he joined Ichigo in the kitchen.

* * *

When the day before Christmas Eve finally arrived it did not do so quickly enough, if you asked Ichigo. Although it had been a wonderful couple of days. Every morning waking up next to Renji and know that even if he did fall asleep again, Renji would still be there when he woke up. 

But this morning he could not let himself fall asleep again. He made an attempt to get out of bed, but it was impossible with Renji clutched to his waist.

"Where are you going," Renji asked still half asleep.

"Just to the bathroom," Ichigo answered.

But he really didn't have to, since Renji had already gone back to sleep. He carefully removed Renji's arms and got out of bed. He did go to the bathroom, but he didn't return to the bed after that. Instead he went to make breakfast. After having breakfast, he scribbled down a few rows to Renji on a little piece of paper and then he headed outside.

* * *

"_I've gone out for a walk. I'll be back later this afternoon. There's some breakfast in the fridge. Sorry about leaving you alone. I love you. Ichigo."_

Renji sighed loudly and crashed onto the bed again. It was the day before Christmas Eve and he had been left alone. Renji felt a little irritated on Ichigo for leaving him alone like that. But to lie in bed all day wasn't going to make anything better. He got up, put on some clothes and went into the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

After breakfast he played with the idea of going out for a walk himself. But one look at the weather outside and the thermometer, he quickly decided to stay inside. It was snowing and blowing really hard and it wasn't that warm either. _"What the hell made Ichigo want to go out in this weather?"_

Renji spent most of the day walking around being bored. At one point he got so bored that he started to clean up a little. He made the bed and then he did the dishes. It wasn't fun, but he preferred it over doing nothing. When he was finished with the dishes, he went into the living room and stared out the window. The snow just kept on falling and falling. It didn't seem to have a limit. _"Damn snow!"_

Renji crashed down on the couch and sighed. It had been several hour now since Ichigo had gone out. _"Where the hell is he? What if…?"_

Renji didn't finish his thoughts. Instead he got up and busied himself with putting away the dishes. He was just about finished when he heard someone at the front door. He looked through the doorway and saw Ichigo standing by the front door, all covered in snow.

"You could've at least left the snow outside," Renji said and frowned.

"Yeah, yeah."

Ichigo kicked of his shoes and hung up his coat. Just as he placed it on the hook, he groaned. He massaged his right upper arm, just below the shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

Renji walked up to Ichigo, rolled up the sleeve on Ichigo's sweater and found that his arm was completely packed in.

"Nothing doesn't require a bandage."

Ichigo snatched his arm back and then groaned over the pain once more.

"It's nothing."

"Well, nothing seems painful. What happened? Did you get into a fight, or what?"

Ichigo blushed.

"No. I slipped."

Ichigo hurried past Renji, into the kitchen to start dinner. Renji went after him.

"You did what?"

Ichigo tried to ignore him and started picking out ingredients from the fridge. Renji pulled him in his left arm and pushed him up against the wall.

"You slipped?"

Ichigo turned his head away.

"And what? You broke your arm by just slipping on some ice? I thought you could take more than that. You certainly weren't that easy to beat before."

"Shut up! It's not broken, you idiot! I just sprained it a little."

"Ichigo, you're such a clumsy lout."

"Shut up," whispered Ichigo and a faint blush showed itself on Ichigo's cheek.

Renji smiled and put his hand on Ichigo's blushing cheek and caressed it a little with his thumb.

"But you're my clumsy lout."

The blush on Ichigo's cheeks grew and deepened in colour. Renji kissed him and soon all thoughts of dinner were gone. All that was left was their feelings for one another.

* * *

When Renji woke up the next morning, he found that Ichigo already was up. He heard the water running in the bathroom, so he assumed Ichigo was taking a shower. _"A shower would be nice," _Renji smirked and got out of bed. As he moved toward the bathroom, he heard the water get turned of. He opened the bathroom door and found Ichigo standing in the middle of the room, in his bathrobe. 

"Good morning, Renji."

"Yeah."

Renji felt a little disappointed that Ichigo was already finished. Ichigo smiled, walked up to Renji and kissed him quick.

"I'll go and make breakfast. The shower is all yours."

He turned to walk away, but Renji grabbed his arm and spun him around. With one hand on Ichigo's neck he kissed him hungrily. With the other hand he untied the knot on Ichigo's bathrobe sash. When he put his hand on Ichigo's chest, Ichigo suddenly and quickly pulled away, and tied up the sash again.

"Sorry Renji. I'm hungry."

He quickly grabbed his bandage and escaped the bathroom, leaving Renji standing there, confused and disappointed.

* * *

"Let's go for a walk." 

Ichigo looked at Renji, waiting for a reply.

"I mean, look! The sun is shining, there's hardly any wind and it's not really that cold today. Come on, let's go for a walk."

Renji looked at Ichigo and sighed. He really didn't want to go out. If it wasn't above 20 degree it was to cold, if you asked him. But he wanted to make Ichigo happy and it seemed like this was something that Ichigo wanted to do. And it was Christmas Eve after all.

"Okay. Let's do that. But not to long, please."

Ichigo smiled and they both went to put on their outdoor clothing. Once they got outside, Renji noticed that it really wasn't that cold. For a winter morning. And with Ichigo by his side, the walk would be quite durable.

When they had been walking for awhile, Renji remembered something that Rukia had said. He quickly picked up some snow, made a small snowball and threw it right at Ichigo. Ichigo, who had never even seen it coming, just stood there. He didn't even wipe the melting snow of his face. It was like he tried to figure out what had just happened. Then he attacked Renji and wrestled him down on the ground. He took a handful of snow and held over Renji's face. But Renji wasn't about to let him put any snow in his face. He pushed Ichigo's hand with snow into Ichigo's own face, and then he laughed. Ichigo was stunned.

"That you didn't expect!"

This time Ichigo wiped of the snow. Then he joined Renji in his laughter. When the laughter faded away, Ichigo leaned down and kissed Renji. And Renji answered it smiling, not knowing of Ichigo's ulterior motive. Suddenly he felt something cold in his neck and Ichigo quickly got up and ran away, laughing. Renji shrieked and he felt how the snow melted and made its way down his back.

"Ichigo! Come back here, you coward!"

Renji ran after Ichigo, who was laughing his heart out.

"I'll cover you in snow!"

Ichigo laughed even louder.

"You'll have to catch me first."

Renji stopped to catch his breath. A few metres away Ichigo also stopped. Renji smirked and Ichigo knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No, Renji. That's cheating."

Ichigo lost sight of Renji for a while, but he knew exactly where he was. An arm was put around his waist and an other grabbed his right arm.

"Well, I don't like playing by the rules."

Renji pushed Ichigo down in the snow and started covering his face with snow.

"Renji! Stop… please, Renji!"

"Do you surrender?"

Renji increased the amount of snow.

"Renji! It's cold!"

"Surrender!"

"No!"

Ichigo squirmed and tried to push Renji of, but it was difficult with all the snow covering his face. And Renji just kept on throwing more.

"Surrender!"

"No! I… no…I…"

Renji smirked and put a handful of snow down Ichigo's neck.

"Renji! You cruel son of a…"

"Surrender or I'll put another handful of snow down your neck."

"Okay! Okay. I surrender. I surrender."

Renji smiled and wiped of most of the snow in Ichigo's face.

"I won."

"You cheated."

Renji laughed and Ichigo could do nothing but smile. It may have been true that Renji had won by cheating, but in reality Ichigo had let him do that. He had never lost sight of Renji and he could have easily avoided getting caught. But to hear the magenta haired shinigami laugh so warmly was reward enough for losing some dignity. _"You've gotten soft, Ichigo."_

"Can we go back now? With all this snow you shoved down my neck, I'm freezing like we're at the freakin' North Pole."

"You started it."

"I did not! You threw the first snowball."

Renji thought for a while.

"Okay, so I did. But it was you who put snow down my neck first."

Ichigo smirked and put out his tongue. Renji picked up some snow.

"Do you want some more?"

Ichigo shook his head and then he pulled Renji down and kissed him.

"Let's go back."

* * *

In the evening, they sat by the fire. Well Ichigo sat and Renji lied with his head in Ichigo's knees. Ichigo was playing with the magenta shinigami's hair and making small braids. 

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Renji felt with his hands in his hair.

"Braids? I'm not a girl."

Ichigo smiled.

"Really! I haven't noticed."

Renji blushed and sat up.

"Ichigo… why do you always have to…?"

"Because I love you."

Ichigo pulled Renji close and kissed him. When they parted, he put one of his hands among the braids he had made in Renji's hair.

"I have to say it fits you. But maybe it would look even better with just one."

"Well… it felt kind of nice when you where making them."

Renji put his head back into Ichigo's knees, and Ichigo continued making small braids.

"Then why did you complain in the first place?"

"I didn't complain!"

"Right."

"I just wanted to know what you where doing."

"And the part with 'you not being a girl'?"

"Just stating a fact."

Ichigo smirked and pulled a little harder in Renji's hair. Renji made a wry face.

"I would appreciate if you would let the hair stay on my head."

"Stop whining all the time."

"I'm not whining!"

"Well it sounds like whining to me."

Renji frowned and crossed his arms. Ichigo started on another braid and soon the little argument seemed blown away. Eventually Renji fell asleep, but Ichigo kept making braids. Time flew by and soon Ichigo felt how he to was about to fall asleep. He carefully swept his legs away from under Renji's head and placed a pillow there instead. The fire had almost burned out, so he placed a few logs on it, before he went to the kitchen to make dinner. He didn't feel like spending hours in front of the stove, so he decided on just making some sort of salad. He picked out some vegetables and started chopping them up.

When he got to the tomatoes, he felt a pair of arms being wrapped around his waist. He smiled.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

"Why do you always just let me sleep?"

"Because you're quiet then. And I get to work in peace."

Renji kissed him below the ear and let his hands explore Ichigo's body. Ichigo moaned and put down the knife.

"See… this is exactly what I mean."

Renji smirked and spun Ichigo around. He pressed his body against Ichigo's and by doing so, he locked Ichigo in between himself and the kitchen sink.

"Renji... I have to…"

Renji interrupted Ichigo by pressing his lips against Ichigo's. At the same time he unbuttoned Ichigo's shirt. It fell to the ground with almost no sound at all. He moved his hands on Ichigo's chest and when he came to Ichigo's hurt shoulder, he backed away a little.

"Isn't your arm okay yet?"

"I hurt it yesterday."

"Yeah, but you haven't been complaining about it."

"Not everyone complains as much as you do."

"I do not complain that much. And don't change the subject. Why don't we take a look at your arm? It may be perfectly fine."

Renji pulled a little in the bandage. Ichigo squirmed and somehow he managed to escape from Renji's trap.

"There's no need for that."

At first Renji just stood there, surprised that Ichigo had managed to escape. Then he turned to face Ichigo.

"I get the feeling you're hiding something. Is there something about what happened that you haven't told me?"

"No. Why would I hide anything?"

"If you're not hiding anything, then why won't you let me look at your arm?"

"Because it's not necessary."

Ichigo got back to chopping vegetables. Renji felt how irritation started to build up.

"Why do you keep turning away from me?"

He spun Ichigo around again.

"I have to make dinner."

"You are trying to run from this conversation! Why won't you let me take a look at your arm?"

"Because it's not necessary. Now will you let me finish dinner?"

Renji let go of Ichigo's arm and stormed out of the kitchen. Ichigo fought the will to run after him and tell him the truth. But it wasn't the right time yet.

* * *

Ichigo turned once more and stared at the empty spot beside him. The bed sure felt empty without Renji in it. 

Dinner had been a disaster. His salad had been perfect, but their argument from the kitchen had still been hanging over them and the conversation, which usually was cheerful, had been awkward. The stiff conversation had ended up in another fight, in which Renji had declared that he would be sleeping on the couch. Then he had left the table without finishing his dinner and after that they hadn't said a word to each other.

Ichigo rolled over to his back and stared up in the ceiling._ "This wasn't how it was supposed to be."_ He sighed. He knew that thinking of it wouldn't make anything better, but he just couldn't think of anything else. The urge of running into the living room and beg of forgiveness grew stronger for every minute. But he knew that if he did that, he'd also had to tell Renji about his arm. He sat up. There was no way that he could sleep with all this thoughts in his head. He looked at the clock. 15 minutes left to midnight. Soon it was Christmas day. _"Hell, it's only a couple of minutes." _He got up and walked to the door. He placed his hand on the handle, but he didn't push it down. _"What if he's sleeping?" _Ichigo went back to the bed and sat down.

Suddenly he heard the door open and soon he wasn't alone in the room anymore.

"Ichigo? Are you sleeping?"

Ichigo looked straight at Renji, who was standing in the doorway with his pillow and cover in his arms.

"Guess not."

He walked up to the bed, but stopped when he was about one step away. He dropped his pillow and cover on the floor.

"Ichigo… I'm sorry. I don't want to have this stupid fight with you."

Ichigo got up on his feet, pulled Renji close and kissed him.

"Stupid! It's not you who should apologize. It's I who acted like an idiot. I'm the one who should be apologizing. And that I am doing now. I'm really sorry, Renji. I didn't want to have this stupid fight either, but I just couldn't tell you then."

Renji looked at Ichigo, confused.

"What do you mean, 'couldn't tell me then'?"

"Well..."

Ichigo started removing the bandage.

"You see… you better like this, 'cause it hurt like hell. Can't understand how you could cover your whole…"

Ichigo went silent and removed the last of the bandage. Renji's eyes widened.

"You got a tattoo!"

Renji grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him close to get a better look at the tattoo.

"Yeah."

"It looks familiar."

"Well it's suppose to be a copy of your tattoo. The one you got on your arm. But it has some changes."

Renji studied the tattoo and found that Ichigo was telling the truth. It was actually very much alike, except for a little part in the middle. Instead of the thick black strip, there were only two thin lines and something written in between them.

"Read it."

Renji looked even closer.

"A… Abarai Renji! You tattooed my…"

"Merry Christmas, Renji."

Ichigo kissed Renji, who was still in shock over the strange Christmas present.

"I… but why…? And… did you…? I feel so… I mean… and then we had that stupid…"

Renji wasn't even able to finish a single sentence.

"I never thought you would make such a fuss over it," Ichigo said and looked Renji in the eyes.

"But… a tattoo! You know, they are kind of permanent."

"Well, I was hoping that this…" said Ichigo and kissed Renji. "… also was kind of permanent."

Renji blushed and suddenly remember that he too had a Christmas present to give away. He broke apart from Ichigo and went to look among his luggage. He returned with a small present, wrapped in red paper and tied up with a green string.

"Merry Christmas, Ichigo."

Ichigo received the present and carefully removed the string and paper. Then there was this small box, which he opened and inside there was a thin silver chain. He lifted the chain up and found that there was a small silver coin with a strawberry engraved on one side. Ichigo looked up at Renji, who smirked back at him. He returned his focus to the coin and flipped it. On the other side there was a date.

"What is…?"

"The date?"

"Yeah."

"Think. If you remember how to do that."

"It's… it's that day. When we had the study group. When we…"

Ichigo smirked in remembrance of that day.

"Merry Christmas, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled and kissed Renji. Then Renji pushed him away, but just as far as he needed to talk.

"Ichigo… I'm curios about Rukia's present."

Ichigo looked at him and then he remembered. He went to get that present Rukia had given them the day before they left home.

"Here. You open it. I don't know if I dare."

"Coward."

Renji received the present. Carefully and slowly he removed the paper.

"I don't think it's a bomb, Renji."

"You never know with that girl."

The paper was removed, but that didn't really help much, since there was just a plain brown box. Renji opened the box and then a smile grew on his face. He started laughing.

"What?"

"She surely did think mostly of you when she bought this. And it's exactly the kind of thing she would buy."

Renji picked up something from the box. When Ichigo saw what it was he blushed.

"Chocolate strawberries?"

Renji took a bite of the sweet.

"It's quite good. Here, taste."

Renji held the other half of the sweet in front of Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo took the strawberry and most of Renji's fingers, into his mouth.

"Hey! You were supposed to eat the strawberry, not me."

Renji tried to pull his fingers back, but Ichigo had them in an iron grip. Ichigo pushed him up against the wall and first then he let go of Renji's fingers. He went straight to Renji's lips and kissed Renji hungrily. Renji felt how his legs were giving up and he would have fallen to the floor, if not Ichigo had been there to hold him up. But then again, Ichigo was the reason his legs felt weak. Ichigo pulled away.

"You were right. They were tasty."

Ichigo smirked and kissed Renji again. Then he kissed Renji on the neck and made sure to leave a visible mark.

"Ichigo… I don't think my legs will… hold out much longer."

Ichigo walked backwards and pulled the shaky lover along. They collapsed on the bed together. The moon shone softly on the intertwined lovers through the window, but that wasn't anything that they noticed.

* * *

End of chapter 6


	7. Happy Valentine

Disclaimer: I certainly DON'T own Bleach and it most certainly owns me.

Note: Here's the new chapter. It's a Valentines chapter, and it's about a week late, I know. But better late then never. The reason were that I got some minor writers block, but when it ended it just flowed like water. So chapter 8 is almost finished too. But I have to type it in too, so it won't be up until the weekend. I think.

Another little note: I wrote another bleach ff with these two lovely guys. Hehe. Some of you may have already read it and some of may not have. Anyway, it's M rated, so maybe not everyone of you can read it. Sorry about that, but I really felt like writing something a little more daring, for once.

Just one more note: I've also made some small edits in the previous chapter.

Enough with the notes already! On to the story!

Chapter 7 - Happy Valentine

* * *

"So you're saying there's a holiday when the girls give the guys presents and one when the guys return the favour? But what if I wanted to give you something? Considering how we both are males, and if you make a comment on that I'll kill you." 

Renji stared at Ichigo, waiting for the biting comment that he knew Ichigo had on his tongue. But Ichigo just sighed and looked Renji straight in the eyes, not a bit intimidated by Renji's words.

"If you want to give me anything just do it any day you like. Valentines Day is just a nuisance anyway. Same goes for White Day. And most of the holidays."

Renji felt a little saddened about what Ichigo had just said. _"What's wrong with giving the one you love something special on a special day?"_

"Okay…"

It must have shown somehow on Renji that the words had saddened him, since Ichigo put his hand on Renji's cheek and kissed him gently.

"But if you were to give me anything on Valentines Day, I would gladly accept it."

He kissed Renji again, hungrily nibbling Renji's lower lip.

"Ichi…"

Ichigo forced his way through Renji's lips with his tongue. When Renji answered the kiss, Ichigo brought him closer and began pulling in Renji's t-shirt.

Then a soft knock was heard and they both sighed loudly. Rukia entered and found them both still embracing each other and Ichigo still with his hands under Renji's t-shirt.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

She smiled and both Renji and Ichigo knew there was no sincerity in those words. Unwillingly they parted from each other.

"Was there something you wanted? Besides being rude."

"Ichigo you can be so mean sometimes."

Rukia pouted and sat down on Ichigo's bed.

"Spell it out, Rukia!"

"Alright, alright. There really isn't any need to shout."

A dark cloud came over Ichigo's face. For a moment all that was heard, was the sound of Ichigo grinding his teeth. Rukia giggled.

"I just wanted to ask what you two were doing on Valentines Day."

Ichigo snapped, but Renji saw the change in him just in time to catch him, before he threw Rukia out through the window.

"And you couldn't have waited with that till dinner! You just HAD to storm in here and…"

"Maybe I could have waited, but I didn't really want to."

"RUKIA!"

Ichigo squirmed to get loose and Renji had to struggle quite hard to keep Ichigo in his arms.

"Let go, Renji! I'm going to ki…"

"You better not finish that sentence," Renji said and fastened his grip around Ichigo's waist.

"What! She deserves it. Impudent woman. Let go, Renji!"

Renji was amazed of the slightly smaller mans strength. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold him back much longer. He looked at Rukia, pleadingly.

"I… think I'll come back later."

Rukia quickly got up from the bed and hurried out of the room. Renji let go of Ichigo as soon as she was out of the room.

"WHY? Why did you take her side? Why didn't you just let me…?"

"Do you want to kill her? Cause by the look of you now, I don't think that you'd be able to restrain yourself."

"But I'm getting tired of this. Tired of getting interrupted. Tired of her impudent comments. Just tired of all this."

"Tired of me?"

Ichigo looked at Renji, with a mix of surprise and dread in his eyes.

"I didn't say…"

"I'm just kidding. God you can be so gullible sometimes."

"Hey!"

Renji smirked and kissed Ichigo.

"I'm just saying that I'm tired of these constant interruptions."

"Yeah, me too. But I don't think violence is the solution."

"Well look who's talking! Wasn't it you who attacked me in soul society, threatening to kill me and blaming me for messing up Rukia's life?"

"Well maybe I've changed since then."

Ichigo crashed down on the bed and buried his face into his pillow.

"Whatever," came a half suffocated mumble. "I'm so moving out of here as soon as possible."

Renji sighed and sat down on the bed next to Ichigo.

"You know, we had quite the calm week up in the mountains, but we were alone there. By the way, that's my best Christmas ever. And believe me, I've been trough some Christmases. But we can't expect it to be like that here. There are too many people living under this roof for it to be like that."

Ichigo turned to lie on his side.

"All I'm asking for is a little more privacy. Is that really too much to ask for?"

"Maybe they just missed us?"

Renji grinned.

"It's been like six-seven weeks now since we came back. I don't think they miss us that much any longer."

"Well one thing's for sure. I will miss those days up in the mountains."

Renji leaned down and kissed Ichigo. Ichigo answered by pulling Renji closer. Then Ichigo pushed Renji, but just a few centimeters.

"Me too."

Their lips connected again. Renji pulled up Ichigo's t-shirt and put his hands on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo moaned and Renji saw that as a clear invite and moved his body to lie beside Ichigo, partly on top of him. With a few quick movements, he unbuttoned Ichigo's jeans. Then they heard a soft knock on the door. _"What now!"_

"Oni-san. Abarai-san. Dinner."

Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Okay, Yuzu."

Renji sighed heavily and got up. Then he helped Ichigo to his feet, who immediately fixed his clothes. When all their clothes were straightened out and all the buttons buttoned, they went downstairs to have dinner.

* * *

Renji looked through the shop-window. There were all kinds of chocolate laid up to display the shops variety. And everything looked really fake. It was neatly and prettily placed in stacks and all kinds of forms, but it seemed forced. There was really no love in it. Everything was perfect. _"Nothing's that perfect."_

He walked away. No way he'd ever set foot in a store like that. There had to be somewhere else he could buy some chocolate for Ichigo. And he didn't have that much time. Valentines Day was today. Though what he really wanted was to make it himself. But considering his skills in cooking, that was out of the question.

He continued down the street and between a quite large bookshop and a café, he found the kind of shop he was looking for. One of those little shops, where the shopkeeper was the one who made everything he or she sold. The kind of store that strived to keep in business, but in the end often got pushed away by those large and heartless malls. Renji walked in and a little bell declared that someone had opened the door. There was no one in sight, but a smell of newly baked came from a room behind the counter, which Renji guessed was the kitchen.

"Just a moment," someone called from the kitchen. "Just a moment."

Renji waited and took the time to look around in the shop. It was a relatively small shop, but you could see that it was literally packed with love. All the furniture seemed like second-hand bought and nothing matched. Though it still seemed like everything belonged to each other. This was a place were nothing got thrown away, but used with love and care. Renji sat down by a small table. The chair squeaked a little under his weight, but it was still stable. Once he'd settled down on the chair, a woman came out of the kitchen. She was about Rukia's height, but the resemblance ended there. She was a sturdy woman, with long blonde hair and a warm smile. In her hands she held a plate with newly baked cup cakes.

"Welcome. Did not expect to see a male costumer on Valentines Day. Usually there's only girls, buying gifts for there boyfriends."

She piled up the cup cakes in one of the display windows by the counter. But she left two on the plate and went into the kitchen again. She returned with milk and put the milk and the cup cakes in front of Renji on the table.

"Here. They taste the best when they're still warm."

A small blush spread on Renji's cheeks.

"Go on. Don't be shy."

Renji picked up one of the cup cakes and took a small bite. It had a mild taste of vanilla and there were small pieces of chocolate inside. Renji knew that Ichigo would love them.

"So… I guess you're looking for something for your girlfriend?"

Renji blushed violently.

"Well… uh… ehhh… it's for my… boyfriend."

She smiled.

"I see. What's his name?"

"Ichigo…"

"What a cute name!"

Renji laughed.

"He'd probably snap big time if he'd heard that."

"I see. He got a bit of a temper."

She smiled and got up from the chair. Renji watched as she went back to the kitchen again. He finished the cup cake and got up.

"Tell me a little more about him."

Renji thought for a while.

"Well the first thing you'll notice is his orange hair. It's short and smells quite nice."

A faint blush came over Renji's cheeks. _"Did I just say that?"_

"He sounds sweet."

The woman came back from the kitchen and smiled warmly at Renji. Renji laughed.

"Sweet wouldn't be a word I would use to describe him."

"Then how would you describe him?"

"He's arrogant, short tempered and headstrong. He often wears tight clothes and loves chocolate and spicy food."

A soft laugh escaped the woman's lips. She picked out some chocolate from one of the display windows.

"Then I think he would love these. It's quite a special sweet, with a small taste of chilli. Why don't you try one?"

"I don't know. I'm not really into spicy stuff."

"The how will you really know if he will like it? Just try one. You won't die. I promise."

Renji picked one up and hesitatingly put it in his mouth. At first he only tasted a rich chocolate flavour. Then a hint of chilli came and it grew stronger. Renji felt how his eyes started to tear up.

"Tasty. Apart from the chilli part."

The woman smiled. She went into the kitchen once more and came back with a little blue box. Carefully she filled the box up and closed it. Renji paid for the sweet and as he headed out of the store again, he noticed some familiar sweets in the shop-window. Chocolate strawberries. He turned to the woman again.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"A few days before Christmas, was there a girl here?"

He held out his hand.

"About this size. I think she bought some of those chocolate strawberries."

"Black hair and kind of a childish appearance?"

Renji nodded.

"Yes. I remember her. She was determined on buying those strawberries. She said they would be perfect for her two friends."

She laughed softly in remembrance.

"Might it be that those two friends were you and your boyfriend?"

Renji blushed and she smiled warmly.

"And was she right? Were they perfect?"

Renji nodded carefully and the blush on his cheeks deepened. She smiled back at him.

"Well, I hope you'll have a good day and that your lover will like those sweets."

Renji smiled and left the shop with his cheeks still faintly flushed.

* * *

When Renji got back to Ichigo's, he quickly threw his outdoor clothing of and practically ran up the stairs. He found Ichigo sitting by the desk, writing something. 

"What are you writing?"

"Nah. Just working on my English paper."

"Man, you're serious about your schoolwork."

"You know, it wouldn't help if you were too."

"Well it doesn't really matter, does it? I'm not really in your class and no one except a few will remember me ever being apart of the class."

"You sure take lightly on all of this. I wish you could at least let me do my homework. You may not need to study, but I have to."

Renji sighed and until now Ichigo hadn't noticed that he'd been holding his hands behind his back the whole time.

"What are you up to now?"

Ichigo pointed at Renji's arms.

"Oh. Just a little gift."

Renji revealed the little box and handed it to Ichigo. Ichigo looked surprised.

"But… I... I got nothing for you."

"I don't care. Open it."

There wasn't really much to open, since it wasn't wrapped or anything. The only thing you had to do was open the lid, and that was what Ichigo did.

"Chocolate."

"They got quite the peculiar taste."

"You've tried them?"

"Yeah. They're really nothing for me. But I think you will like them."

"Right."

Ichigo tried one. First he smiled in liking of the chocolate flavour. Then he looked mighty surprised when the chilli made its taste noticed. He swallowed and opened his mouth, gasping for air.

"Hot."

Renji laughed at the scene of Ichigo waving his hand, trying to cool down his mouth. Ichigo picked up on more piece and put it in his mouth. Then he pulled Renji in for a kiss and shared the flavour experience with him. Renji pushed him away, but it was too late.

"You mean…"

Ichigo didn't let him finish. He pushed him down on the bed and covered Renji's lips with his own. When they parted again, he smiled.

"Thank you, Renji. I liked them."

"Well I thought you would. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I bought them at the same place where Rukia bought those chocolate strawberries."

"You don't say."

Ichigo smiled and Renji returned his smile with one of his own.

* * *

End of chapter 7


	8. Disastrous Hanami Celebration

Disclaimer: I certainly DON'T own Bleach and it most certainly owns me.

Note: Haha. It went faster to type it in then I thought. But then again, I had it all written on a rough copy. And I got to use the computer more than I thought I would be able to. And chapter 9 is coming along fine too. I'm in a very inspiring mood right now. Hope it'll last for some weeks or so.

Second note: Thanks everyone for all the reviews. It's so much more fun to continue writing when I get such lovely reviews. When I get a respond that someone is actually reading this and liking it.

Chapter 8 - Disastrous Hanami Celebration

* * *

The sun had not really gotten up yet and you could still see the stars, but only faintly. This special day they were all standing outside the clinic and they were all deeply in thoughts about the minor problem that was before them. 

"Okay. This is how I think we do. Abarai-san will sit in the front and Ichigo and the girls back. It will be tight back there and Yuzu and Karin will have to share seatbelt. But I see no other solution to this."

Isshin's answered with some nods and then they began to take their place in the car. Ichigo did not only end up alone in the backseat. He ended up with his sisters on his right side and Rukia on his left side. This was going to be a long trip.

The whole trip there were talking and giggling and even more girlish talking in the backseat and Ichigo felt how he was almost going insane. When they finally arrived at their destination, Ichigo escaped the car as if it was on fire.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?"

Rukia looked puzzled. Ichigo gazed with burning hate at her. Then he snorted and turned away. This cause a wave of laughing among the girls and even a little smile on Renji's lips. Isshin picked out some picnic baskets out of the trunk and handed one to Ichigo and one to Renji.

"Alright then. It's just about one hour walk that way."

He pointed toward the woods. Ichigo sighed.

"Normal people celebrate Hanami in city parks. Not in the middle of the forest."

"Stop complaining Ichigo," Rukia said and fluttered with her eyelashes. "The parks will be packed with people. Here there will probably be just us."

"Yeah. And it is always a pleasure spending time with you," Ichigo whispered sarcastically under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

Renji smiled. The scene was laughable, but he didn't want to risk his life. They started their walk and after about an hour of walking they where there. The scene before them was quite beautiful. In the middle of the forest was a glade were a couple of cherry trees blossomed. And the air was filled with white and pink flower petals and a sweet scent.

"Whoaaaaa! This place is wonderful!"

Rukia stretched her arms out and ran away and danced among the falling flower petals. Yuzu followed her example. The scene made Isshin smile and then he went of to find a good place to sit, where they could eat their lunches without having to fence of to many falling flower petals.

* * *

After they had their lunches, Isshin and Ichigo's sisters went of to play some soccer. Ichigo, Renji and Rukia decided to go for a walk. Rukia ran ahead and picked flowers along the road. 

"She's really a mystery that girl. It's like there's two people living inside of her."

"Only two?"

Ichigo laughed. That was true. She seemed to have several personalities, all depending on her mood.

"You got cherry-blossom in your hair."

Renji picked out a few petals from Ichigo's hair.

"And you think that you're free from them?"

Ichigo picked one from Renji's hair and smirked.

"They're everywhere."

"Yeah."

They looked up ahead and saw Rukia still fully involved in the flower picking.

"What is she going to do with all those flowers?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows?"

He snuck his hand into Renji's slightly larger one and hand in hand they kept walking.

* * *

The day had passed quite quickly, but they had really had fun. And as they sat in the car on the way home, it was hard for them to keep their eyes open. Rukia was the first one to drift of to sleep. She had leaned her head against Ichigo's shoulder and was sleeping deeply. The next one had been Yuzu and shortly after that Karin. Once more Ichigo felt slightly uncomfortable, with Rukia's head on one shoulder and Yuzu's on the other. Though this was far better then the endless girl-talk. Renji turned to look at the scene. 

"Do you have any idea on how jealous I am on Rukia right now?"

Ichigo smirked and kissed Rukia lightly on her forehead, looking at Renji in the corner of his eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Renji pouted and got a hurt look in his eyes. Ichigo laughed silently. Renji pouted even more and turned his face toward the front window.

"You two-faced brat!"

Ichigo laughed even more and felt how this day was just perfect. Everything was perfect. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Suddenly Isshin made a sharp turn. The wheels squealed sharply and woke up the sleeping girls. The last thing Ichigo saw, was the lights of the other car, which came racing at them and the last thing he heard was Yuzu's voice as she screamed in fear.

* * *

Renji opened his eyes slowly. There was an endless ringing in his head and his whole body felt like it had been dropped form a five-storey building. When his eyes had gotten used to looking he noticed that he was still sitting in the car, but they had stopped. Then he noticed that the front window was cracked, but still in place. He turned and looked and found Isshin unconscious with his head on the steering wheel and blood running down his face. 

"_What the hell?"_

He turned quickly to look at the backseat. He saw that the whole left side of the car was completely smashed. Rukia was pushed up against Ichigo in an unnatural position and there was blood everywhere. On her face, on her clothes, on Ichigo's clothes and on the window.

"Rukia…" Renji whispered.

Ichigo looked pretty much okay, except for a huge cut over his whole forehead, and he was also unconscious. His sisters seemed fine. He looked at Rukia again. _"This isn't good."_

He removed his seatbelt and was just about to open the door, when he realized that his right arm didn't move at all and the pain was excruciating. He opened the door with his left hand and then pushed it open. Once it was open he stepped outside and it took him quite the while to stand without having to hold on to something. He looked around and ten meters away was another car, which had its front all smashed up. _"Shit! I've got to find a phone."_

Then he smelled something. It took him a while to figure out that it was the smell of burning gasoline.

"Shit! This is not good!"

He ran to the other side and first he tried to open the left backdoor, but that was impossible. He moved on to the front door and with much force, he got it open. He shook Isshin gently and when there was no reply, he removed Isshin's seatbelt, put his left arm around Isshin's waist and dragged him out of the car. When he placed Isshin on a safe distance from the car, he ran to the other side and opened the right backdoor. If Karin hadn't been fastened by the seat belt, she would've fallen out once the door opened. Renji shook her a little, but go the same response as he had gotten with Isshin. Then he removed the seatbelt, which had been the lifeline for both the sisters. When he did that, Yuzu opened her eyes. At first she acted as though she was waking up from a long sleep. Then she looked around and her face twisted in fear.

"Oni-san? Karin?"

Her eyes widened in panic and she started shaking Ichigo quite roughly.

"Oni-san! Oni-san!"

Renji put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"We have to get everyone out. My arm is broken, so I could use some help."

Yuzu nodded, but the panic was still present in her eyes. Renji smiled weakly and hoped that it would calm her down a little.

"Thanks. I'm going to put my arm around your sister's waist, and if you could grab her feet…"

Yuzu nodded and together they lifted Karin out of the car and placed her next to Isshin. When Yuzu saw her father laying there unconscious, her whole body turned into ice.

"Dad? No…"

"Don't worry. He's still breathing. I don't think…"

Renji's voice faded out. The pain and panic in Yuzu's face was enough to silence anyone. He left her with her sister and father. There was still two more left in the car. He climbed into the backseat and loosened Ichigo from the seatbelt. He took a firm grip around Ichigo's waist and half-dragged, half-lifted him out of the car. Once outside he found that Yuzu had come to help him again. She lifted Ichigo's feet from the ground.

"Thanks."

They lifted Ichigo and put him down next to the others.

"Abarai-san! Look!"

Yuzu pointed at the front of the car. Smoke was coming from the front seat.

"Fuck! We'll have to get Rukia out, quick!"

They hurried back to the backseat. Renji put his hand on Rukia's neck and searched for her pulse. When he found it, he sighed in relief. Then he carefully removed her seatbelt and grabbed her by the waist. Once outside of the car, Yuzu was there to help him once again. When they'd put Rukia down next to the others, Renji went to check on the other car. The driver was unconscious with her head against the window. Just like Isshin she had blood running down her face. In the back seat there were two small boys, around five and seven of age.

"Crap!"

He opened the front door and shook the woman gently. Her eyes twitched and then they opened. She stared in front of her and then she tried to focus her eyes on Renji.

"Are you alright?"

"Wha…? Who are…?"

The woman put one hand to her forehead. Then she suddenly turned and looked at the two boys in the back.

"Kevin! Mark!"

She quickly removed her seatbelt and rushed to the backseat.

"Wake up! Please! Don't take them away from me!"

She shook them roughly and they opened their eyes.

"Mommy…"

The woman started crying and embraced the two boys.

"E-excuse me, but I really need to call after an ambulance. Do you have a cell phone?"

The woman looked at Renji.

"An ambulance? Did something happen?"

"You don't remember?"

The woman shook her head, but it seemed like she was about to remember.

"I remembered that the breaks stopped working. And then there was a light. An other car."

She shook her head once more as her memory slowly returned.

"Oh no. Oh my god. We… no please."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to call for an ambulance. My friend is seriously wounded."

"Oh, yes. A cellphone… cellphone…"

The woman began searching in the front seat. She came back out and handed Renji the phone.

"Uhh… Where exactly are we?"

The woman went back inside and came back with a map. She pointed out on the map were she thought they were and Renji made the call.

* * *

Later at the hospital, when Renji had gotten his arm patched up, he sat in the waiting room with Yuzu. She had no bandages or anything, but her eyes where red from crying. Renji wished that he knew what to say to calm her down. But he didn't know such thing, so he kept his mouth shut. 

After about an hour of waiting Ichigo came walking down the hall. He had a few stitches in his forehead, but other then that there was nothing. Yuzu quickly got to her feet and ran to embrace her brother.

"Oni-san!"

Ichigo hugged her back, but fixed his eyes on Renji.

"Are you alright? You got quite the injury there."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Nice stitches."

Ichigo smirked, but only shortly.

"What about the others?"

Renji shrugged his shoulders.

"Haven't heard anything yet. But your other sister seemed alright, except for the fact that she was unconscious. You father had some bruises and maybe a broken arm or so. But Rukia…"

Renji turned his face to the ground.

"What about Rukia?"

"She got some serious injuries. I mean… I've seen blood and dead people and all that, but this was different… She's my best friend!"

"Dead people? Renji you're making no sense. What are you trying…? No…"

Ichigo shook his head.

"No! Tell me it isn't true!"

Renji started shaking. Ichigo let go of his sister and embraced Renji instead.

"I… I don't know anything. She was alive at the scene of the accident, but… All that blood… and she was barely breathing… Ichigo, I'm scared…"

"Renji…"

Renji buried his head into Ichigo's shoulder. He didn't want to cry. Didn't want to seem weak. But he couldn't fight the tears, which had been building up ever since he had seen Rukia covered in blood in the backseat. Ichigo held him closer.

"It will be alright. Everything will be alright."

Ichigo didn't know whether he said it to calm down Renji or himself.

* * *

Soon Karin joined them. She had been quite lucky, with just a sprained shoulder and a few bruises. Just minutes after came Isshin with his head and left arm packed in. the only one missing now was Rukia. And as time went by, they got more and more worried. Renji never let go of Ichigo's hand. Just the thought of it scared Renji. Right now Ichigo was his rock. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sit here alone and wait like this. 

Several hours after they'd arrived to the hospital a doctor finally came up to talk to them.

"You're the ones from the car crash, right?"

"Yes," Renji, Ichigo and Isshin answered simultaneously.

"Okay…"

"How is she?"

"She's stable. Her left arm is broken and so are two of her left ribs. The blow to the head caused a mild concussion. But as long as she wakes up in a day or two, she should be fine."

"What do you mean?"

"We're not really sure about the concussion. It could be larger then we think and there is a chance that she won't wake up. But she should wake up. I've seen this hundreds of times. They usually wake up. There's really no need to worry."

Renji felt somewhat relived, but he still worried. _"What if she won't wake up?"_

"She will wake up, Renji," Ichigo said when he saw Renji's worried face.

Renji nodded, but he still couldn't stop worrying. Ichigo looked at the doctor again.

"Can we see her?"

"Sure. But not everyone at once."

"It's okay," Isshin said. "I think it's just these two that really need to check that she really is okay. Go on guys. Me and the girls will wait here."

"Thank you, dad," Ichigo whispered.

"I see. Then come with me then."

* * *

Renji sat by Rukia's side and watched her breathe. Ichigo had gone to get them something to eat, but Renji wasn't sure if he'd be able to get anything down. He didn't feel even the slightest bit hungry. He looked at Rukia's closed eyes. _"Come on. Wake up."_

It had now been over a week and she still hadn't woken up. For every day Renji got more worried. He and Ichigo had been visiting everyday after school and they had almost lived there during the weekend. Their classmates had also stopped by for a visit. But there had been no change in Rukia's condition.

The door opened and Ichigo came in to the room, holding some sandwiches and some juice in his hands.

"How is she?"

Renji didn't even turn to look at Ichigo when he answered.

"The same."

Ichigo put down the sandwiches and juice on the table next to the bed. Then he put his arms around Renji and kissed him gently.

"I've been thinking. How comes this is happening? I mean, shouldn't she just be able to 'walk' out of her gigai and get a new one?"

"I think she hasn't been outside her gigai in a long time, and that caused her soul to get too attached to her gigai. Or at least I think that was Urahara was talking about. He said it was the same when I got sick in pneumonia."

"Okay…"

Renji sighed and took Rukia's hand in his own.

"Rukia, please. Please wake up."

Ichigo put his hand over Renji's.

"She will wake up."

"How can you be so sure? How can you be so calm? What if she doesn't wake up?"

"Renji… she will…"

"Don't say that again! I've heard it a dozen times and she hasn't woken up!"

Renji pushed of Ichigo and got up to walk around in the room.

"Renji, calm down."

"I can't! They said that she would wake up in a day or two. It's been over a week and she still hasn't woken up! All I can think of is that what if she doesn't wake up. What if she…"

"Renji…"

"How can you be so fuckin' calm? Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am! What makes you think I'm not worried?"

"You act so calm, like everything was just like it always was."

"I'm worried, but going into panic won't help her."

"But, but…"

Ichigo got up and embraced Renji.

"She will wake up."

Renji pushed Ichigo of roughly.

"I said that I didn't want to hear those words again! What if she…?"

"Renji! Get a grip of yourself!"

"No! You don't care if she ever wakes up, do you? For all you care, she could stay in that bed forever and ever!"

"Renji, where would you get a crazy idea like that?"

"But it doesn't seem like you even care about her! Not even once have I seen you panic or even shown the slightest that you are worried. You don't care about her!"

"Renji…"

"What are the two of you fighting about now?"

Renji and Ichigo turned toward the bed. Rukia was sitting up and smiled weakly.

"Rukia!"

Renji ran to the bed and embraced her. He forgot everything about her injuries, until she groaned in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I forgot."

He let her go.

"Finally you woke up," Ichigo said and squeezed her hand a little.

"Well, the two of you are so loud, I'd be amazed if someone would be able to sleep in your presence."

"You've been sleeping in our presence for more than a week now."

"A week? I've been out for more then a week? Impossible!"

"I'd say it's quite possible."

"But how can that be? What happened?"

Renji stared at her.

"You mean you don't remember the crash?"

Rukia looked puzzled.

"What crash?"

Renji's yaw dropped. Ichigo laughed and then he cleared his throat.

"On our way home from the woods, we got into a little accident."

"A little accident! You don't brake bones in a 'little' accident, Ichigo."

Renji glared at Ichigo.

"We were in an accident?"

Ichigo smiled at her.

"Yeah. I think the reason you don't remember is because you were still half asleep when it happened. You didn't have to time to figure out what was happening, before you got injured and went unconscious. Hell, I didn't even have time to think about it."

"Is everyone else okay?"

She looked at them and saw Renji's bandaged arm and the stitches in Ichigo's forehead.

"More or less. I got some glass in my face and it required some stitches. Renji broke his arm and so did my father. Karin sprained her shoulder. Yuzu was the luckiest. She only had some bruises. You took the worst damage, since you were closest to the place where the other car hit us."

"And the passengers of the other car...?"

"All fine," Renji answered.

"Okay…"

She yawned.

"I'm dead tired."

"You just woke up from sleeping for over a week! How can you be tired?"

"Dunno. I'm just tired."

She put her head on the pillow.

"I think I'll get some more of that sleep. Maybe the two of you should try that to. You look like you haven't slept for a week. Especially you Renji. You look horrible."

"Brat!"

Rukia smiled and closed her eyes. When Renji and Ichigo were sure that she was asleep again, they went to tell the doctor about her changed condition. Then they went home, and for the first time in days Renji didn't feel guilty for leaving Rukia alone in the hospital.

* * *

End of chapter 8


	9. Summer insanity

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach, though it would be fun if I did.

**Note:** I'm starting a new bleach ff. it's also about these two lovely boys and of course Rukia has a part too. I love messing with these two. But it doesn't mean that this ff is finished yet. I still have the line up for at least three more chapters… Anyway chapter one in my new ff should come up soon. When I can make up a decent title to it. So be on the look out for it.

Chapter Nine - Summer insanity

* * *

The sun was gazing down on her as she was lying alone on the beach. It truly was a perfect day for going to the beach. It was arm, the sun shone and there was almost no wind or clouds. Rukia turned to lie on her stomach and pushed the sunglasses higher up on her nose. She had borrowed them from Ichigo and they were a little big. She searched the beach for the boys. They had gone to buy ice-cream, but that had been twenty minutes ago. _"Honestly. Those two." _She sighed and picked out a magazine from her bag. Without thinking she did it with her left arm and the pain that followed reminded her of the car crash ten weeks earlier. She had thought about replacing the gigai, but then she had changed her mind. It was too much trouble, so she had just decided to endure the pain. Who knew, maybe there was a lesson to be learned from this. She sighed. _"Yeah, right."_

Now school was out for summer. Ichigo and Renji had planned a trip away from everyone, since Ichigo grew more and more tired of being interrupted. In the end they had invited Rukia too, seeing how she would be a little lonely otherwise. But they had been glad to find out that her room had been placed way down the hall, and the fact that there were decent locks on the doors brought them great relief.

Rukia started reading an article about some new actor, but her mind didn't really focus on it. She kept looking for the boys.

Another ten minutes later, they came walking with ice-cream in their hands.

"Took you long enough."

Renji smiled and handed her an ice-cream.

"Well, it was a long line."

"Sure. And is the long line also the reason for the hickey on Ichigo's neck?"

Both the boys blushed and Rukia giggled.

"You two never change."

Ichigo pushed Renji lightly in the chest and then leaned in close.

"Told you! You're a little to eager sometimes," he whispered.

The blush on Renji's cheeks grew deeper.

"Shut up! You had no complains back then."

Now it was Ichigo's blush which deepened. Rukia started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You two! Did you have to ask?"

Renji glared at her.

"And why are we so funny then."

"It's just that sometimes you act like a couple that has been married for twenty-five years."

Ichigo smacked her lightly on her head. She rubbed her hand were he had smacked her and then she started laughing again.

"Well, I'm glad you find it so funny," said Renji with a sarcastic tone.

When Ichigo had finished his ice-cream he laid down on his towel and basket a little in the sun. Until Renji got in the way of the sun's rays.

"Renji, you're blocking away the sun."

"I was thinking of going for a swim. Care to tag along?"

"Sure that's wise? You just ate."

"It was just a tiny ice-cream. Come on. Or maybe you're afraid of the water."

"Afraid! Maybe I just don't like the thought of drowning."

Renji put out his tongue, quickly threw out the word 'chicken' and then ran for his life toward the water. Ichigo wasn't slow to get on his feet and ran after Renji. When the water was about waist high, he caught up with Renji. He pushed him down and held his head under the water for a few seconds. When Renji got back up to the surface, he was coughing heavily.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Like it would be that easy to kill you? You probably have more lives than a cat."

Renji pulled Ichigo close.

"Maybe. But how many have you?"

Now it was Renji's turn to push Ichigo under the water. Ichigo struggled and when he got back to the surface, he glared at Renji.

"You started it!"

Ichigo smirked and moved closer. Renji backed away a little. He didn't really like that playful look in Ichigo's eyes. It meant trouble.

"Who's the chicken now?"

"I'm not stupid! I won't just let you push me under the water again."

Renji kept backing away and Ichigo followed, with a constant smirk on his face. The water became deeper and deeper. The waves also got bigger and bigger. It became quite hard to move, when the waves came and blurred their vision.

"Soon you can't keep on walking."

"Then I'll just have to start swimming."

Renji turned his head to see when the next wave was coming and at that moment Ichigo saw his chance. He increased his speed, caught Renji's right arm and pulled him close to kiss him.

"Ow! That still hurts."

Ichigo looked surprised at Renji. Then he remembered the accident ten weeks ago.

"Sorry, man! I forgot."

"Damn right you did! You wanna break it again, now that it finally healed!"

"Let me give you some comfort," Ichigo said and kissed Renji.

When the wave came they were temporarily separated, but it didn't take them long time to find each other. Renji leaned down to kiss Ichigo's neck, but Ichigo quickly backed away.

"Hey! No way am I letting you near my neck again."

"What!"

"You're dangerous! I'll end up with another hickey and Rukia will tease me even more."

"I promise I'll be gentle," Renji smirked.

"Hah! You can't be gentle!"

Renji pulled Ichigo close and kissed him on the neck, totally ignoring Ichigo's words.

"Renji… that's not being ge…"

Another wave came over them and Renji used this opportunity to escape from Ichigo. When Ichigo hade wiped away the water from his eyes, he saw that Renji had gotten quite far.

"Yeah! You better run, cause when I catch up with you, gentle is the last thing I'll be!"

* * *

Later they were sitting at the hotel-bar, drinking some refreshing juice and laughing on Rukia's expense. It was very obvious that she had been to long in the sun. Her skin was almost glowing red and her face was the worst. Renji poked her carefully just out of pure curiosity. She screamed out loudly. 

"Get your hand of me!"

"Hey Rukia! Why are you so red?"

"I burned myself in the sun! Okay!"

Renji smirked and Ichigo laughed.

"You know, you're supposed to put on sunscreen like every hour. And on a day like today it's more like every half-hour."

"How was I suppose to know that!"

Ichigo held up the tub with sunscreen.

"It says so. Right here."

"Shut up!"

Rukia blushed, but it was hardly seen because of her sunburn.

"We got to take a picture of this!"

"No! I won't allow that!"

"Renji, why don't you get the camera? I'll keep her here. She's not going anywhere until we have a picture of this. It can be useful."

"Renji! Don't you dare do as he says!"

Renji smirked and went of to get the camera.

"Renji! Come back here! Renji!"

Ignoring Rukia's every word; Renji kept walking away, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Renji walked out of the room and locked it. In his hand he held the camera he had been sent up to get. Just thinking of the pictures on the film, made him laugh. Rukia had got herself into quite some trouble during this trip and every time either him or Ichigo had been there to take a little snapshot of it. _"Lot's of pictures, perfect for blackmailing if so ever needed."_

As he turned round the corner in the end of the hall, he bumped into someone. A small thump was heard as the other person touched the ground.

"Ow!"

With sky-blue angered eyes staring at him, Renji blushed. Before him on the ground sat a young girl. Renji guessed she was about Ichigo's age.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I…"

"Idiot! Watch where you're going!"

Renji reached out his hand to help her up. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. Clumsily she stumbled into Renji's chest. When she looked up on Renji, it was she who blushed.

"Thank you."

She stepped away.

"It was I who put you on the floor. Might as well help you up. There's nothing to thank for."

"You're quite the gentleman, I see."

"Me! You gotta be kidding me! You don't know me."

She put a hand on his cheek.

"From what I've seen so far, you are."

She leaned forward to kiss him. Renji backed away quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend."

Her eyes widened.

"You… have a… boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

She waved her hands in front of her face.

"No, no, no."

Then her face changed into something what Renji interpreted as playful. She moved closer.

"And do you love him?"

Renji backed away.

"Of course I do!"

"How much?"

She kept moving closer and Renji had to keep moving backwards. But soon he could feel the wall against his back. _"Shit! Trapped!"_

"I love him… very much."

"Oh, really? Can't I make you change your mind?"

She put her hand on Renji's cheek and smiled.

"No… you can't. Please just move. I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled even wider. _"Shit! I can't just hit her or anything. She's a girl, for fuck sake! What should I do?"_ She moved closer and kissed him. Roughly she put her lips against his. Her hand was placed on his chest.

"Renji… what's… why are you… who is she?"

Renji turned his head toward the sound of Ichigo's voice. _"Fuck!"_ The girl also looked at Ichigo and smirked. Then she moved even closer.

"Maybe you should tell him about us?"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Renji," he whispered with a shivering voice.

Now Renji didn't care whether she was a girl or a demon. He pushed her of. She fell to the floor and a sound of pain came over her lips.

"Ichigo, it's not what it looks like! I've never seen her before just now. I don't even know her name. I just accidentally bumped into her and…"

He reached out his hand toward Ichigo, but Ichigo stepped away. In his eyes was a mixture of fear and sorrow. The girl had gotten up to her feet and now she put her arms around Renji.

"Why are you lying like that, sweetheart?"

Renji pushed her of.

"Get of me!"

Her face shifted and suddenly she looked sad.

"You promised! You promised me that you would leave him!"

Renji stared at her in shock.

"I haven't promised you anything! I don't even know who you are!"

He turned to Ichigo, who was just standing there, too shocked to do or say anything.

"Ichigo, please believe me. I don't know who she is. Everything she says is lies."

"I… I… why Renji? Why?"

"What! Do you believe her? She's the one who's lying!"

Ichigo's eyes went blank.

"I saw you, Renji. I saw you two up against the wall. I saw you kissing her. And you want me to believe that you never met her before!"

"Ichigo… You believe her? Over me? I love you! And I would never do such a thing toward you!"

"Bullshit! I saw you!"

Renji reached out and grabbed Ichigo's arm. Ichigo tried to shake him of.

"Let go of me!"

"Ichigo, please… Believe me."

"Why should I?"

Ichigo snatched his arm back, clenched his fist and punched Renji right between the eyes. Renji staggered backward as put a hand over his face. Tears blurred his vision and when he finally got his sight back, Ichigo was gone. But the girl was still there. She was smiling and Renji knew now to interpret that smile as evil.

"Why did you do that! What do you get out of it! Answer me!"

She laughed and Renji understood now that this girl wasn't sane. Her laughter brought shivers down his spine.

"Because it was fun."

She laughed even louder.

"_Fun? Man, this girl is really not sane."_

"And now that he is out of the way…"

The girl moved in on Renji.

"… we can finish what we started."

"We're not gonna finish anything, because we never started anything."

Renji pushed her of and ran to find Ichigo.

* * *

"_Where did those two go now? I thought they were just going to get the camera. That shouldn't take this long. Really, they will never change."_

She looked up and saw Ichigo come running. She saw that he seemed upset.

"Ichigo. What's wron…?"

He passed her without even looking at her. As if he didn't even notice her.

"_Did he not see me?" _She looked at him running away and then she heard someone else come running behind her back. She turned around again. Now it was Renji who came racing at her and past her as if she was invisible.

"_What's going on?"

* * *

_

Renji cursed and threw his hand into the cliff wall with full power. He had lost sight of Ichigo for two seconds and now he was gone. Renji had looked everywhere and finally ended up on this cliff, overlooking the whole beach and the ocean. But nowhere could he see Ichigo.

Again he struck his hand in the cliff. The pain spread through his arm, but he ignored it and hit the cliff again. _"Ichigo! I'm sorry. I love you… I love you… I love you!"_

"I LOVE YOU, ICHIGO!"

He closed his eyes and kept hitting the cliff. And even though it hurt and his hand started bleeding, he didn't stop. The pain was nothing compared to what he felt inside. The blood was only the tears that would not come. _"Why do I bleed, when I can not shed even one tear? Why does my heart still beat, even though it seems broken? Why am I still breathing?"_

He struck at the cliff again, but instead of hitting hard rock, it hit something soft. He opened his eyes and saw Rukia standing there with his hand in her tiny hands.

"Renji, you're bleeding!"

He looked away. He did not want to see the sadness in her eyes.

"What happened, Renji?"

Renji snatched his hand back and then he hit the cliff wall again.

"Renji! Stop that!"

Rukia placed herself between Renji and the cliff.

"What is going on! Did you two have a fight?"

"You have nothing to do with that!"

Renji pushed Rukia aside and prepared for another strike at the cliff wall. But as he struck at it, Rukia jumped in between and was hit in the face. Her little body absorbed the blow and flew into the cliff wall. After she had hit the wall, she gasped for air and then fell to her knees.

"RUKIA! Have you gone mad! Why did you do that?"

She looked up at him. Blood was running down from her nose and it looked kind of broken. She wiped the blood away.

"Why are you hurting yourself?"

"Don't answer my question with another question! Why did you do that!"

"Because you're my best friend and I love you for that! Now tell me what the hell happened!"

Renji turned away from her.

"Renji! Stop being so damn stubborn!"

He turned and faced her with anger.

"Stop interfering with my life! It's mine and Ichigo's relationship! You're not part of it! Stop trying to make everything right! Just let us handle it by ourselves!"

"Well it doesn't seem like you can handle it by yourselves! And I think I know why! It's because you two are so god damn stubborn and won't talk or listen to each other!"

"It's not me that won't listen! Ichigo came up in just the wrong moment and saw this stupid, insane girl kiss me and when I tried to talk with him, he ran away!"

"You… you kissed someone else."

Renji let anger take control over him.

"You're not listening either! She kissed me! SHE! I did not kiss her! If you want to know what happened then maybe you should try listening! I don't need to talk to another person that won't listen!"

Rukia shrugged back. The anger in Renji's eyes scared her. But when he saw that she shrugged back, he realized what he had just done and calmed down a bit.

"Sorry, Rukia. I didn't mean to…"

"I'm… I… but why… why did she kiss…?"

Renji took a deep breath and felt how the anger slowly rushed of him.

"I went to get the camera. When I had found it and was on my way back down, I turned round the corner at the end of the hall and crashed into her. She fell to the ground, so I helped her up. And then she wanted to thank me."

"Yeah. Nice 'thank you'. A kiss or two."

"Will you just shut up and spare me your comments."

Renji took another deep breath.

"Anyway. I backed away and told her that I had a boyfriend and then it was like her whole personality changed."

"Maybe she doesn't like the fact of two boys…"

"Will you shut up!"

Rukia shrugged back.

"Thank you. Anyway, she pushed me back up against the wall and kissed me. And of course, that was also just the moment when Ichigo had to come."

"Well I can see why he would be upset. But why wouldn't he believe you, if you told him the truth. I'm assuming that this is the truth."

"Of course it is! I'm starting to believe that you don't believe me either."

"Of course I do, Renji. It's just that, well… I just can't see why Ichigo wouldn't believe you."

"Did you think that she stopped with just a kiss? No, she kept talking like we had been seeing each other for months. She was saying things like: 'You promised me that you would leave him' and then she called me 'sweetheart'."

"Sweetheart! Like you would ever allow that."

Renji snorted.

"Then Ichigo ran away and I asked her why she done all that. She just laughed and said that she did it because it was fun."

"She sounds really mentally deranged. But I can see how Ichigo had trouble in believing you. You two were probably not her first victims. I think she knew exactly what she was doing."

"When would I have time to have an affair with someone! Between hunting hollows and Ichigo, I barely have time to sleep!"

"Well maybe Ichigo thought that you've been lying all the time when you said you were of hunting hollows."

Renji sat down on the edge of the cliff. Thoughts raced through his mind and the tears that had refused to come earlier, threatened to break trough.

"Why won't he believe me? It's almost been a year now, since that first… Why won't he trust me?"

Rukia sat down next to him.

"I don't know. I'm sorry Renji. I can't read minds."

Renji smiled weakly.

"Thanks Rukia. Thanks for believing me."

She smiled back at him. Then she took Renji's bleeding hand in her own hands.

"Now, let's take a look at this. What where you trying to do? Move the whole cliff?"

Renji blushed.

"I wasn't really thinking."

"Do you ever?"

She looked at the hand. The most of the blood had dried and it wasn't really that hurt. It was mostly bruises, but it looked awful.

"It looks worse then it really is. Just wash of the blood and then you will go straight to Ichigo and clear this whole mess up."

"That's easier said then done. I don't even know where he is."

"He's in your room. Can't you feel it?"

Renji took a deep breath. She was right.

"You just went looking for him like a normal human? You forgot all about spirit power and all that? Renji, do you turn your whole brain of when you stop thinking!"

"Shut up!"

"Go and talk to him."

Renji got up on his feet.

"Thanks, Rukia. Thanks for being my friend."

Before Rukia had the time to answer, he was gone.

"_You're welcome, Renji. You're welcome."_

Rukia stayed on the cliff and watched as the sun set.

* * *

Renji held the key in his hand all the way back to the hotel, but just as he was about to lift the key to the lock, he saw that the door was unlocked. Slowly he pushed down the handle and entered the room. 

"Ichigo?"

He was met with silence, but saw Ichigo standing by the window.

"Ichigo… please, just listen. If you don't want to believe me afterwards I just have to accept it, but just hear me out. I didn't do anything… I …"

"I believe you."

"It was she who attacked me and I… You what!"

Ichigo turned around.

"I said I…"

"I heard that! But why… what made you change your mind?"

"I thought about it. The conversation went trough my mind a thousand times. And I always ended up with the same conclusion."

He stopped for a while and Renji got a little impatient.

"Sweetheart! Was she suicidal or what? Even I know not to call you something like that."

Renji smiled and suppressed the impulse of laughing.

"That why I believe you. Sorry for ever doubting you. We almost made it through a year. It shouldn't be that hard to just trust you. But I… I…"

Ichigo made eye contact with Renji and then he rushed toward Renji and threw himself into Renji's arms.

"I just get so damn jealous when I see you with someone else. Even if you're just talking. You're mine. I just want it to be you and me. No one else. Let everyone else disappear."

Renji smiled and pressed Ichigo closer.

"So I'm yours? You know, I'm not really something you own."

"Well I… I… didn't mean… I…"

Renji pushed Ichigo away a little bit. He smirked and tilted Ichigo's head slightly upwards and kissed him.

"I'm yours till the end of time," Renji said with his lips still close to Ichigo's.

"Man, that's the cheesiest thing I ever heard you say."

"I read it in some book. It's a love promise."

"What kind of crap are you reading?"

"Rukia said that I should study some modern language, so she borrowed me some books."

"And you read them! Are you insane! It was probably some girly novels, filled with clichés and disgusting cuteness."

"They weren't that bad."

Ichigo glared at Renji.

"You scare me sometimes."

"Hey! You like that Shakespeare dude. He wrote love stories too, you know."

"Yeah. But it's different. Those are classics."

"Whatever."

Renji kissed Ichigo again to end the conversation.

* * *

"So you two made up?" 

"Yeah."

Rukia smiled at the two boys, who were now sitting very close to each other on the bed.

"And did we learn anything from this experience?"

Ichigo threw one of the pillows at Rukia.

"Stop acting like some kind of mother!"

She put out her tongue and then she laughed.

"I learned that Ichigo got one hell of a punch. Not that I didn't know that he was strong, but man! That really hurt. Did you have to go for the face?"

Ichigo sighed and Rukia laughed even louder.

"Yours aren't that bad either, Renji. You almost broke my nose. I started bleeding."

"Well it's your own fault! You jumped in the way. Unlike Ichigo, I wasn't aiming at you."

Ichigo looked at Rukia and then at Renji.

"You hit her! And you're still drawing breath?"

"Hey! He's my dear best friend. I wouldn't hurt him."

Rukia fluttered with her eyelashes.

"Oh yeah, you would! Drop the act Rukia. The only ones falling for it are my classmates and they aren't here."

"And don't say creepy things like that! I'm not 'dear' to anyone. Not even you."

Rukia turned her head away and snorted. Ichigo leaned in on Renji.

"I'm tired of having her here right now," he whispered. "I need to talk with you and just you. Let's scare her of."

He kissed Renji on the neck before Renji fully had analyzed his words. A moan escaped his lips before he could stop it. Rukia quickly turned her head back to look at the two boys and her eyes widened.

"Hey! I'm still in here!"

Renji was the one to make the next move. He pushed Ichigo down on the bed and their lips connected. Renji moved his hand lower on Ichigo's body and Ichigo moaned loud. It was almost a little too loud and sounded almost too acted. But it had the affect they wanted. Rukia's face turned scarlet and she escaped the room. When she was out of the room, Ichigo pushed Renji of a little.

"You can cut the act now. She's gone."

Renji smirked.

"Who said I was acting?"

A faint blush spread over Ichigo's cheeks. Renji's smirk grew wider and he leaned down to finish what Ichigo had started.

* * *

End of chapter 9


	10. Back for your birthday

**Disclaimer:** Wouldn't it be cool to own Bleach? But that I **don't. **Bleach is all Kubo Tite's.

**Note:** Heh. Something funny to think about is that when I started writing this story, I didn't plan for it to be more than a one-shot. and now I'm posting chapter 10 and chapter 11 is being written right now. And after that I think there'll beat least two more chapters. It's funny. This is the longest story I ever written. I often get writers block by chapter three. But so far I haven't experienced even one serious block. Just some minors, where I just can't find the word I'm looking for. Well, well. Enough of that. On to the story...

Chapter Ten - Back for your birthday

* * *

Ichigo woke up because of the feeling of falling. When he hit the floor, he groaned in pain and opened his eyes. _"Not again! It's the third time this week." _He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he glared at the cause of his fall. Renji was still lying in the bed, totally unaware of what he had done. Ichigo sighed and looked out the window. It was still dark, so he checked his alarm clock to see how long before dawning. It showed 3.04 am and he sighed again. There wasn't really much to do. He carefully climbed over Renji and put himself closest to the wall. The safe side. Although Ichigo rarely got to sleep on that side, since Renji was very persistent about it being his favourite side. _"You've gotten way to soft, Ichigo."_

As he put his head down and pulled carefully in the cover, Renji turned in his sleep. Ichigo had barely put himself under the cover, before Renji snuggled up next to him. The irritation of being pushed of the bed faded away. Then he felt Renji's hand moving upwards on his chest and he knew that Renji wasn't sleeping any longer.

"Ichigo," came a half muffled whisper. "Why aren't you sleeping and why have we switched places?"

But Renji didn't wait for an answer. Instead he placed his lips on Ichigo's neck. Ichigo sighed.

"Renji… you've been awake for like two seconds and that is the first thing on your mind. Go back to sleep."

Ichigo turned away from Renji, but Renji wasn't about to give up that easily. He moved his hand along Ichigo's back and then kissed him in the neck. When Ichigo refused to respond, Renji moved closer and put his arms around Ichigo's waist. A deep sigh came over Ichigo's lips.

"Renji… I'm tired. I haven't slept well these last few days. And it's entirely your fault."

"Sorry Ichigo. But it's hard to have you so close and resist kissing you or touching you."

That wasn't really what Ichigo had been talking about. He had meant all the times he had woken up on the floor, after being pushed of the bed by Renji. But then he remembered the Renji didn't know of that, since he was asleep when it happened and Ichigo hadn't told him about it.

"If I kiss you, then will you go back to sleep?"

"_A kiss? Is that all?"_

Renji sighed.

"Okay then."

Ichigo turned around again and kissed Renji. Though when he was about to part, the separation was denied by Renji. Renji had put his hand on Ichigo's neck and pressed Ichigo closer. Renji wasn't set on ending with a kiss.

* * *

When the morning sun cast its first rays into Ichigo's room, Ichigo didn't want to get up. In fact, he didn't even want to open his eyes. Just as he had expected, Renji hadn't stopped with a kiss. And now, when dawn was here, Ichigo felt even more tired then before. He turned over to tease his lover. _"If he's gonna interrupt my sleep, like hell I'll let him sleep long in the morning." _He followed the tattoos on Renji's body with his fingertips. 

"Ichigo… the sun has barely come out…"

"So?"

He changed into using his whole hand to caress Renji's chest.

"So, I don't wanna wake up yet."

He turned away from Ichigo.

"Hey! So you're saying it's okay for you to disturb me in the middle of the night, but it's not okay for me to wake you up?"

"You were already awake."

"And you are awake now."

Renji sighed.

"I'm tired…"

"It your own fault! And I was tired earlier! I'm even more tired now!"

"Then go back to sleep, instead of start an argument."

"We're already in an argument! Why is it okay for you, but not for me?"

When Renji didn't answer, Ichigo got irritated and got out of the bed. After he had gotten his clothes on, he walked out of the room. And the fact that Renji had already fallen back to sleep again, added to the irritation that had already built up.

* * *

The whole day Ichigo intentionally avoided Renji. He knew that they would have a fight when they met, and he didn't feel like fighting. He didn't have the strength to. 

It wasn't just the argue from this morning or the incidents of being pushed of the bed, that gnawed on his mind. Lately it seemed like almost anything Renji did or said irritated him. Renji was constantly close and Ichigo felt like he didn't even have time to think about anything but Renji. But there weren't only nice thoughts. There were times when he wished that Renji would just back of and let him be. _"Am I falling out of love?" _The very thought scared Ichigo, and in a way it made him feel a little better.

Right now he had made his escape to his room and was sitting by the desk, reading 'Twelfth Night" by William Shakespeare. He heard the door open behind him, but he did not turn to look at who it was, since he already knew. Renji walked in to the room and stopped just behind Ichigo.

"Why are you avoiding me? Are you still upset over this morning, or is there some other reason why you haven't even talked to me all day?"

"I just wanted some time alone."

"Then you could have said so."

Renji sat down on the bed.

"I was starting to think that you didn't love me anymore."

He looked at Ichigo, who was still reading, not seemingly affected by Renji's words.

"You… you do still love me, right?"

There was a scent of fear in Renji's voice. Ichigo sighed, put down the book and looked at Renji. There was a look in his eyes that Renji didn't know how to interpret.

"Renji, I think… I think we need some time apart."

Renji felt like someone had stabbed a knife through his heart.

"Wha… what are… why? Are you… breaking up with me?"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Wha…? No!"

Renji didn't know what to make out of it and felt tears coming.

"I-I'm just saying, maybe you shouldn't… come here as often. I think we both could use some space. Some time to think."

Renji looked at Ichigo. He was confused. _"Is he serious? But I don't want to be apart from you… I love… you…" _When Renji saw the sincerity in Ichigo's eyes, he locked away.

"You… don't love me anymore…"

"I never said that!"

"Then why do you want to spend time apart? To think? I don't believe that! I think you're just afraid to say what you really mean!"

Renji was still looking away from Ichigo and tears were only a blink away.

"Renji!"

Ichigo got up from the chair and kneeled down next to Renji, embracing him.

"Renji…"

He buried his head into Renji's neck.

"No… I haven't stopped loving you… I still lo… I…"

For some reason the words just stopped coming. What had been so easy to say several of times before, seemed like the hardest thing to tell Renji now, when those were exactly the words Renji needed to hear the most right now. _"Why? Why can I not tell you that I love… you… do I still love you?"_

"Renji…"

Ichigo felt Renji's arms put around him and their embrace became tighter. For a moment all they did was sit there, embracing each other. No words, no kisses. Just the feeling of being close. Then after a while, Renji gently pushed away Ichigo a bit.

"Some time to think? Okay… Just let me have tonight."

He tilted Ichigo's head upwards and kissed him.

* * *

When Ichigo woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find that Renji was already gone. _"That's strange. Where has he gone?"_ He got up and put on his clothes. With that done, he noticed a note on the desk. Though it was more a letter then a note. 

"_Ichigo._

_I thought about what you said last night and maybe you were right. This whole year has been kind of intense. I guess I just been afraid that it would end. It was so good. Nothing seemed wrong and it was like all the pieces fitted just right._

_At first I couldn't really grip the situation. I couldn't really see why you would love me. Out of the people, why me? And then when those thoughts settled, there was the feeling of perfection and I didn't want it to end. I was afraid to move out to far. I didn't want to loose you. Didn't want to loose what we had. What I hope we still have._

_Now I see that it must have felt like I was suffocating you. I'm sorry for that. That was never my intention. I love you Ichigo. That's all there was. That's all there is._

_When you first suggested this being away from each other thing, I guess I thought my fears were coming true. I'm sorry for the things I said. I understand now all you really needed was time to think. And you gave me that time after that first night. So it would be wrong of me to deny you that time._

_So, this morning when I woke up, I decided to go back to soul-society for a few days. To think, to reflect over you and me. I'll be back in time for your birthday. I promise._

_I love you, Ichigo. Don't forget that._

_Renji."_

Ichigo sat down on the bed, his spirit deeply lowered. Sure it had been his idea that they should spend less time with each other, but this wasn't what he had meant. He just wanted a few hours to himself each day, not several days without even one look on Renji's face. No, this wasn't what he had meant. He sighed. Then a soft knock was heard and Rukia opened the door and stuck her head through the gap.

"By the look on your face I guess you've read the letter."

Ichigo nodded. Rukia entered the room and sat down next to Ichigo on the bed.

"You look kind of gloom considering it was your idea."

Ichigo sighed.

"I know. But he didn't have to go so far. I said 'spend a little less time together'. Not 'be apart for several days.' And why didn't he wake me up to tell me everything?"

He sighed again.

"Well maybe it's for the better. I-I don't mean to sound mean or anything, but I think you'd get more thinking this way. And I think it's good for the two of you to spend some time apart. You been apart for at most an hour this last year. Sometimes you started wonder whether you were glued on together."

Rukia giggled and Ichigo gave her an intense glare. She settled down.

"Sorry Ichigo. But I mean it. You were almost inseparable. I thought everything was alright. And you even got better at talking to each other after that incident with that girl."

"Yeah. But he didn't wake me up and told me about this. Instead he wrote a note. Why?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo and smiled.

"Ichigo. Do you think that he would have been able to leave then? Do you think that he would have been able to tear himself from you? It was hard enough for him to write that letter and to leave you there, sleeping."

Ichigo sighed.

"I know that you're right, but it still doesn't make me feel any better. I miss him already."

"Well if you didn't, I would hit you and tell you to stay away from him. If you miss him, that means you still love him. For that's what all of this is about, right? Suddenly you got some strange feeling that you didn't love him anymore. Am I right?"

"Rukia…"

Ichigo looked her in the eyes. That was all that he needed to do. Words were superfluous. Rukia smiled.

"Don't worry. He will still love you after this. And it will be a good experience for you."

Ichigo smiled weakly and Rukia realized that there wasn't really much more she could do here. She quickly hugged Ichigo and then walked out of the room. Ichigo watched her leave. _"I hope you know what a good friend you have, Renji."

* * *

_

Renji sighed. He was buried over his head with paperwork. Sure he hadn't actually been that active with work this year, but Kuchiki-taichou wasn't really the one to save a years worth of work, just to have the opportunity to dump it over Renji. Though sadly it wasn't that way either. If it had been, Renji wouldn't really have complained that much. Since that would be a perfectly good explanation for the large piles. But the oldest of these reports were only a week old. Renji couldn't grip how there could be so much in a week.

Renji sighed loudly. With all this paperwork there wasn't any time to think on anything else. He had been working almost none stop for the past four days, and still it seemed like the piles only got bigger. Everyday when he left his desk, he knew that the days work had halved the piles. But as he came back the next morning it was like they were just as big as the day before.

Another sigh slipped through his lips as he picked up the next report. This was the definition of boring. Even though he had only done this for some days now, it seemed like a thousand. And there really didn't seem to be much variation. Sometimes it seemed like there was only one long report, that endlessly kept repeating itself. It was getting rather tedious. He sighed again as he pushed away the report and then let his head fall to the desk. _"This wasn't what I came here for."_ When he closed his eyes, he tried to remember Ichigo's face, but all that came to his mind was the picture of the piles in front of him on the desk. He opened his eyes and glared at the piles.

"Stupid paperwork! You ruin everything."

He established that yelling to the piles of paper, wouldn't make them go away, and with a huge sigh he picked up another report.

* * *

When evening came, Renji pushed everything away._ "That's it! I'm not doing anymore of this today!"_ He stretched his arms and yawned widely. Then he looked at the piles and happily stated that the piles were definitely halved since this morning. Now he wished that they would stay that way until next day. He sighed and left the room. 

When he came outside, he noticed that not only had it become dark, but it was a perfect star filled sky hanging over soul-society. Renji was amazed by the thousands and again thousand stars that filled the sky. It seemed to be more than usual. He decided to find a decent rooftop and watch the stars from there.

As he sat there gazing at the stars, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and was surprised over who he saw.

"Rukia! What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you greet a friend?"

Renji blushed, and Rukia smiled at him.

"I'm just checking in on you, to see how your thinking is going. Come up with anything yet?"

"Not really. I've been working ever since I got here."

"You didn't really come here for that."

"Say that to your brother! He keeps dumping all this paperwork on me. I swear if that pile of paper grown until tomorrow… I'll swear I'll…"

"Don't do anything drastic! I think Ichigo wants you back in one piece."

At the sound of Ichigo's name, Renji's heart skipped a beat.

"How… is he?"

"He's hanging in there. But mostly he just goes around sighing and spacing out. If he speaks, it's in single words or unfinished sentences. I hope you're not planning on staying here much longer, cause it's quite depressing to see him like that."

Renji didn't now how long he were going to stay. If it was his call, he would go back right away. But leaving without finishing all the paperwork on his desk, would most definitely not be appreciated by Kuchiki-taichou. He turned his face up to the sky, just in time to see a star fall. Beside him he heard Rukia gasp for air.

"How beautiful! Do you know what they say about falling stars in the human world?"

Renji looked at Rukia and shook his head.

"You get to make a wish and it might just come true. Just don't say it out loud."

Renji smirked.

"Humans sure have some silly customs," he said with laughter in his voice.

But nonetheless did Renji make a wish. He wished that he could be next to Ichigo. He wished that he could just hold Ichigo in his arms and kiss him. What earlier had been so hard, now became so easy. In an instant Renji's head was filled with images of Ichigo and although he loved to have them there, they hurt. The images was so strong, so real, that Renji felt like if he just stretched out his hand far enough he would be able to touch Ichigo. He could almost feel the warmth of Ichigo's embrace, almost hear his voice.

"I miss him…"

Rukia looked at her best friend and smiled weakly.

"He misses you too. I guess once you meet again, it will be impossible to separate you two."

Renji blushed.

"Well, I said everything I came here to say," Rukia said and stood up. "I'll talk to my brother. Try to convince him to go easy on you."

She turned and walked away, but stopped after just a few steps.

"It's just a few days until Ichigo's birthday. Remember you promised you'd be there by then."

With that told, Rukia went of to find her brother. Renji sighed and looked up at the stars again. _"I did write that down, didn't I?" _There was no way that he wouldn't be there. Kuchiki-taichou would to have to chain him to his desk, to keep him from Ichigo.

* * *

He looked out through the window. It was dark. The whole day had passed and Renji still hadn't showed up. Ichigo opened the window. It was far too hot inside to keep it closed. As the cooler outdoor breeze swept round him, he sighed. _"You said you'd be here by today. You lied. Idiot!" _He walked away from the window and sat down by the desk. Renji's letter was lying there and Ichigo read it once more. _"I miss you."_

Someone knocked on the door and Ichigo quickly turned to see who would walk trough the door. Slightly disappointed he saw that it was Rukia.

"Still no sign of him?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Where's that idiot? I even reminded him when I went to soul-society. And he said he'd be here. Maybe something happened…"

"_No!"_ Ichigo's eyes widened in fear.

"I-I'm sure he's alright," she quickly added once she saw the fear in Ichigo s eyes.

But Ichigo couldn't help to feel worried. And feeling guilty. If he hadn't suggested this stupid break thing, then Renji would be here and nothing would have happened to him. Rukia saw that he was still worried.

"I'm sorry Ichigo… I didn't mean to upset you. I'm positively sure that he's alright. My brother probably just drowned him in paperwork, despite my pleas to go easy on him. He'll come around any day now."

She smiled, but realized that there wasn't really much she could do here. She left the room. Ichigo looked at the letter once again. _"If everything's fine, then why aren't you here? And why does it feel like something is wrong?" _He buried his face in his hand. _"No… please… I don't want to…" _But resisting was useless and tears came running down. _"Idiot… where are you? You lied…"

* * *

_

He turned to look at the alarm-clock. 11.23 pm. Soon midnight. He had been trying to sleep now for an hour, but sleep just wouldn't come. His mind was filled with thoughts of Renji. He wondered where he was, what had happened and why he had lied. At least the tears had stopped falling. Ichigo was angry on himself for giving in to the tears. It happened to often now a days. Ever since he had fallen in love with Renji. Ever since that night. Though he was thankful that no one had seen him cry.

Trough the window came a chilling breeze, but it was still hot in the room. Ichigo kicked of the cover, but it didn't help much. The t-shirt he was wearing was still sticky and daubed to his skin. But he didn't want to take it of. It wasn't his t-shirt, it was Renji's. and that was the reason he didn't want to take it of. It still had the smell of Renji on it, and wearing it almost made it feel like Renji was lying next to him. But the warmth of his magenta lover wasn't there and it gave away the lie of feeling him there.

Ichigo sighed. Again his thoughts had drifted away to think about Renji. He turned to look at the alarm-clock. 11.48 pm. _"Damn time moves fast sometimes. Apparently not only when you're having fun." _He looked up at the ceiling. 'Cause lets face it, there wasn't much else to do. The wish that sleep would come became stronger for each second.

Suddenly something came trough the open window and there was a flash of black and red. When Ichigo realized what it was, it collapsed on the floor.

"RENJI!"

He rushed to Renji's side and turned him over to look at his face. There was a huge scar across Renji's left cheek and his arms were drenched in blood. The sleeves on the shinigami outfit was torn into shreds, but strangely most of it was still connected to the rest of the clothing. It was as they had been cut by purpose with scissors, and not randomly when fighting a hollow. Though nothing seemed to be broken. Renji's eyes flickered a while, until they finally found Ichigo's.

"Sorry man," came a rather weak whisper. "I got a little delayed."

"Schh. Don't speak."

Ichigo helped Renji to the bed and then ran to get the first-aid kit in the bathroom. He also filled a bowl with some warm water. Then he returned as quickly as he could to his room, without spilling any water.

"We got to remove your clothes. Well, what's left of it."

"You got time to think on things like that now," Renji asked with a smirk.

"Stupid! I got to clean up your wounds."

"Then why didn't you say so?"

Ichigo ignored Renji's words and helped him remove the upper part of the shinigami outfit. Now Ichigo could see that the reason for the blood drenched arms were the thousands of cuts and bruises on Renji's arms.

"What the hell did you fight?"

He began washing of the blood.

"Just a few hollows."

"A few? By the looks of it, it seems more like you went up against a whole army."

Renji flinched as Ichigo pressed a little harder on one spot because the blood had almost dried in.

"Ow! Take it easy!"

"Stop whining! And sit still! You act like a fuckin' three year old!"

"You don't have to be so rough!"

Renji received a silencing glare from Ichigo. He decided to keep his mouth shut for a while. Soon Ichigo had cleaned of most of the blood on Renji's left arm. He quickly, but efficiently wrapped it up in bandages. Then he turned his focus to the other arm.

"So, how many were they?"

Renji snorted.

"You said it yourself. An army."

Ichigo made eye contact with Renji.

"And what in the world made you attack them?"

"I didn't! They snuck up on me! First I couldn't sense anything and then there were like twenty hollows surrounding me. Luckily for me they where just weak hollows, but it was quite a bunch."

Ichigo finished the cleaning of Renji's right arm and wrapped it up.

"Why didn't you run away? Why didn't you try to get some help?"

"I ain't running from any hollow! There's no fuckin' honour in that!"

Ichigo picked up a new cloth to wash of the blood in Renji's face.

"And there is honour in dying?"

He prevented Renji from moving his head by firmly gripping his chin. It wasn't all to appreciated by Renji, you could tell from the look in his face.

"They were weak hollows!"

"But many! Haven't you ever heard that it doesn't matter how strong you are if they outnumber you?"

The blood was gone in Renji's face and Ichigo quickly covered the cut with a white plaster.

"And you would have run? I don't think so, Ichigo."

Ichigo ignored the comment and cleaned up after himself. Then he went back with the first-aid kit to the bathroom. As he was to exit the room, he saw his own reflection in the mirror. The t-shirt had been smudged with blood and there was even some in his face. He washed his face quickly and then returned to his room. When he came into the room, Renji was standing by the window. Ichigo walked up behind and embraced him.

"Stupid. You got me worried. And then you show up like that. Covered in blood, clothes torn into shreds and just collapse on the floor."

He pressed himself closer to Renji and put his lips to Renji's neck.

"Sorry man. I…"

He didn't finish the sentence, but turned around and kissed Ichigo. He had waited for this moment for days and he didn't want to fill up the time with stupid arguments. Even though it hurt to even move his arms, he wrapped them around Ichigo's waist and pulled Ichigo as close as possible. _"There's no way I'm letting you go now." _Their lips parted and Ichigo buried his face in Renji's neck.

"I take it back, Renji."

"Take what back?"

Renji felt how his heart almost stopped.

"The things I said before you left for soul-society. I don't want to spend less time with you. I want you close to me every minute of the day. I want you there when I fall asleep and I want you beside me when I wake up."

Renji let out a deep sigh of relief.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to take back all the times you said you loved me. I though you…"

Ichigo pushed of Renji just as much as he needed to be able to look Renji in the eyes.

"Would I say that while holding you close?"

"Well I… guess not."

A faint blush came over Renji's cheeks. Ichigo placed his hand on Renji's cheek and stroke gently over the blush with his thumb. Renji smiled and then he noticed what Ichigo was wearing,

"Ichigo… why are you wearing my t-shirt?"

Ichigo looked down on the t-shirt and blushed.

"I-I missed you so much and… and I… I'm sorry about the blood."

Renji pulled Ichigo close again.

"Who the fuck cares about the blood? You missed me?"

"Of course I did! I lo…"

Again the words got stuck in Ichigo's throat. "_No! I'm not letting you win this time."_

"Renji. I love you!"

Renji smiled and tightened the embrace. Then he glanced at the alarm-clock. 12.37 am.

"I'm sorry man. I was late for your birthday. And I had promised to be here. I feel like such a moron for lying to you. For showing up like this. And then you say that you love me. How can you? I just screw everything up. I don't even have a present for you. I…"

"Shut up."

Ichigo pressed his lips against Renji's. When he pulled away he looked into Renji's eyes.

"What are you talking about? You did come in time for my birthday. And you already given me the best birthday present I've got all day."

He gave Renji another quick kiss.

"But I hope you aren't too tired from that fight. 'Cause I missed you. A lot."

Renji's face went scarlet and Ichigo smiled as he released Renji's magenta hair from the hair-band.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I like it better when you have your hair out like this."

Ichigo buried his hands into Renji's hair. Renji closed his eyes. The feeling of Ichigo's fingers running through his hair was overwhelming and he felt how his legs started shaking.

"Ichi…"

"I know, I know."

Ichigo kissed Renji and then roughly pushed him down on the bed.

* * *

"_It's not possible! Again!" _Ichigo sat up. Yet again he found himself on the floor. He glared at Renji, who was currently stretching out his body on the whole bed. His hair was spread out like a magenta coloured silk fan and he had a satisfied smirk on his face._ "That's it. Payback time." _Ichigo carefully climbed over Renji, made absolutely sure not to touch him, in case that would wake him up. When he had safely made his way over Renji, he placed his hands along Renji's side and pushed gently. Renji stirred a little, but did not wake up. Ichigo smirked and with one forceful push he rendered Renji airborne. A loud sound was made when Renji took ground again, and it was followed by an evenly loud groan. Ichigo looked over the edge of the bed. 

"Ow! What was that good for?"

Renji looked up at Ichigo.

"Payback."

"What? I thought you said that you weren't upset about me coming late and all that."

Renji sat up and massaged his right arm, which was the one he had fell on.

"No. that's not what I wanted payback for. The payback was for the four times YOU push ME of the bed. And then you just went on sleeping!"

Renji blushed and looked away.

"I would never," came a low whisper from Renji.

"You move too much in your sleep. Are you fighting hollows in your sleep too? Aren't the ones you fight when you're awake enough?"

"I ain't fighting any hollows in my sleep!"

"Then what the hell do you dream about?"

Renji's face went blood-red.

"N-nothing that concerns you!"

Ichigo smiled as he saw the blush on his lovers face.

"Oh, really?"

He moved down to the floor and sat down in front of Renji. He placed both his hands on Renji's chest and slowly moved them downwards. Renji closed his eyes and a soft moan came over his lips.

"I think they concern me a lot. What do you dream about, Renji?"

Ichigo leaned in and kissed Renji before he had the chance to answer. He pushed Renji down on the floor and kept kissing and caressing him. A deep, though slightly muffled moan came from Renji. Ichigo parted from Renji's lips and looked at his lover, with a smirk on his lips.

"I'm curios. Tell me."

Renji blushed even more. This widened the smirk on Ichigo's lips and he leaned down to Renji's ear. He teased him a little by placing a feather kiss right beneath the ear and then with his tongue he followed the lines and curves of Renji's ear. When Renji moaned and pressed himself against Ichigo, Ichigo stopped and whispered:

"Show me."

* * *

End of chapter Ten


End file.
